Life is just full of unexpected surprises
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Kaitou kid accidentally lets a delicate secret slips. Conan finds out and he is embarrassed and in complete shock of what he has found out, and he is not handling it very well. And Kaitou kid is just loving every moment of this and using his own secret against the detective for his own amusement. SPOILER Female. Changes will be made.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of his infamous Heists in Beika that the world was waiting for and the streets were swarming with people and it was mostly fans. His Heist on Beika were the mostly legendary of all them for one simple little reason and that little reason was Edowaga Conan or Tantei-Kun as he loved to call him. Sometimes he called in Meitantei but he liked Tantei-Kun much better. And he hated the name that the press had given him 'KID Killer' and they called him his most nature enemy and he could not disagree with that.

KID is beat by a kid, talk about ironic and hilarious things to happen. Not counting the men in Black and Snake his biggest threat he would say was Hakuba of all people it had to be someone his own age and in his classroom. And it had to be someone that he would see almost five times a week and just have to sit in the same room for hours at length. He was so boring that time dragged by and the guy even had an obsession with time, the gut definitely had OCD.

And the person after him he would have to say that would be Akako the crazy witch that was obsessed with Kaitou Kid until she found out the truth and she was not a very happy person. And her payback that night was rather traumatic and he wanted to forget all about that but she would not let him forget it and liked to rub it in with snide remarks any chance that she got to make them.

And then came the little adorable six-year-old on a rooftop. Who was alone with no supervision at night, when it was clearly past his bedtime and that was not alright at all. So, he just wanted to make sure he was safe and not in any danger, like if he had been abandoned or maybe lost and he could help. But no, the little brat had given his location away and fooled him for just a moment but her recognized the act and was able to keep his Poker Face. But the little guy was able to get a decent look at his face that day and so many other times were unreal. He knew that Tantei-Kun had a rough idea of how old he was and he had the evidence to back it up, but that was really his fault for practically gift wrapping it for him. But at least the little guy was not hunting him twenty-four seven like another annoying detective was and still was as he was currently looking at a mummified Hakuba through his monocle as he zoomed in.

* * *

But his Heist was over or rather almost over because he was still waiting for Tantei-Kun to return back from wherever he went. He had been waiting impatiently and had to appear so as a gentleman does. He was performing a few magic tricks to amuse his little fans.

Tantei-Kun had left him in the lurch to go and catch a guy that had stolen the purse off the Mouri girl and now the both of them were off running away together like they always did. And this just made him sound jealous because he was mad at the detective because he was stopping a criminal but the criminal that he should be trying to stop was him.

It was not like he wanted to actually be captured because he never wanted that he just wanted to entertain his favourite detective that he also considered a 'special' kind of fan of his. And someone who was the hardest to entertain out of all his fans and when he did his smile was worth it in the end even with the casual pain that he got. But it was the time where he was actually entertained by someone making it fun and the best of all his Heists and everyone would agree with him on that. And that was why he made these Heists the greatest of all for everyone and to see if he could be found out in the end and how he would leave in the end. It would get boring if he found his Heist all far too easy and they would all be the same and rather cliché and boring.

And he had waited ten minutes and did not usually take him this long and he was starting to get worried or he would be annoyed if the detective went home. Or maybe he was still stuck with the police chatting for quite some time and he was being upheld by the law and the thought of this made him smile.

And then he heard a certain engine coming and he smiled because he knew that meant that Tantei-Kun was coming to his rescue of boredom.

"Ah Tantei-Kun you have finally arrived " he said as he smiled looking down acknowledging the detective.

But he watched as the detective just skated by and ignored him completely and insulting him in the process as well.

"...! " he said as he stood there fuming with steam.

" Oi!" he said out loud shaking his fist in the air angrily at himself and then face palming himself in the face.

He was going to follow the detective if he had to get what he deserved and after doing all this hard work he just wanted it to be appreciated and so did he for his dedication to his art form and hard work.

Was that all too much to ask for?

And as he continued to stalk the detective jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following the sound of the engine that he knew was now running out of power because the sun was not up and it would be dead. And Tantei-Kun would have no choice but to confront him and then he would happily battle him for the diamond and want to put him away behind bars for life like he always wanted to.

And he then heard the engine stop.

" Yo Tantei-kun " he said so casually.

* * *

And then he received a dull and bored expression as Tantei-Kun looked up at him.

" KID what do you want ? " said Conan dully.

"I am hurt Tantei-Kun and rather wounded by your actions tonight and you are acting so cold to me " said KID sounding hurt.

Conan just raised his eyebrow, and his face was deadpanned when the thief jumped down and casually walked over to him.

" If you want this then you are going to have to work for it " said KID waving the diamond as if it was a toy that a cat was to play with.

But he did not like the reaction that he got because Edowaga Conan was currently laughing at him but at least he was not doing it loudly.

" Why do you not just hand it me because you usually just surrender it anyway and I have no time for your childish games there is still another thief on the run and he has something that does not belong to him" said Conan seriously.

"Oh! " said KID.

"I see that you want to see other thieves instead, are we taking a break or are you breaking up with me to see other thieves " said KID sounding upset and then taking out a hanky and pretending to cry.

But he could see the serious expression on the detectives face and whatever was stolen must have been a great deal of importance.

"If you want a professional's opinion, he is probably hiding in the alleys and he might have been able to get on a rooftop because of this " said KID.

"...? " said Conan.

* * *

He did not know what to say when he had just been given advice of sneaking around and advice on catching a thief from another and especially from Kaitou Kid. But he did not like what was followed by this as he was currently now being scooped up by Kaitou Kid and placed on his shoulder.

"Hey put me down " he said as he struggled as he was being lifted by the collar.

"Like I am going to let, a thief gets away from stealing my detective away from me ... Tantei-Kun I want to help you catch your thief and you are going to need my help if it has taken you this long" said Kaitou Kid.

He was about to kick the hat off but before he knew it Kaitou Kid was already using his card gun to use his grappling hook to take them off the ground and send them flying onto the top of a roof top where they could see everything.

" Oi! " said Conan as he was pulled up along with the thief.

And he was then placed on the ground and released from the thief's arms and what was worse he was now having his hair messed with.

"I am not a child " said Conan angry.

"Oh really! Because last time I checked you could bite my ankle" said KID.

* * *

 **BANG**

They both turned their heads unison when they heard the sound of a loud banging sounding coming from the rooftop below. They both walked over to the edge of the building hiding behind the wall as KID Crouched down, and Conan jumped onto an air vent to be able to see what was happening as they watched.

Conan looked through his glasses to zoom in, while KID just made a second monocle appear making Conan almost laugh at him until the two monocles' together turned into binoculars.

As Conan watched the exchange go on he saw the laptop being handed over to another person in a trench coat. He could no longer lie in wait because that information had everything about the APTX 4869 on it and if anyone saw it then he and Haibara would found out and dead within hours.

He powered up his shoes and got the ball out ready to hit his targets in one go.

* * *

" Oi! " said KID shakily sweating as he saw the ball blow up.

 **WHOOSH**

He was able to knock the both of them out unconscious and onto the ground not knowing what even happened.

He smiled happily, completely forgetting that KID was on the roof top with him he now just had to get down and then get the laptop that was stolen out of Agasa`s house. The thief had stolen it because he thought it had Agasa`s latest new inventions on it and because he had lately made a fortune on his latest intervention and more were after his other designs and inventions. Agasa had even been contacted by some unknown people and companies but Shinichi was able to work out that they wanted to use the inventions as weapons and illegally as well. And of course, they were not going to have that happened and put a stop to it but it seemed like not everyone was not happy with it and so they sent a thief to find information about it. And because of the security that was on the laptop, the thief was not able to get into the laptop and he obviously thought it was the inventions. But Agasa just kept his inventions on paper or just made them by hand. And besides everything that he had made just usually fell to pieces and this time he had just gotten lucky with the invention.

But now he was going to get the laptop and then call the police so he could get out of there as quick as possible and protect the sensitive information that the same time.

He took one step down, but his balance was off as the as air began to blow from it and because of his small stature he was now being blown into the air. Humiliating as this was, there was then a sudden gust of the wind, just like his luck as always because he was now sent flying off the high rooftop and sent to become a pancake on the ground.

* * *

"Tantei-Kun" said Kaitou kid.

And with that happening Kaitou kid immediately jumped to his rescue using his hand glider and grabbed him immediately by his foot then pulling him closer and into a tight hugging grip.

And as he was held in the grip tightly, he blushed at that moment when he realized what his head was touching, what his entire body was being held against. This was something that eh would never had expected in a million years and he would have never would had, he had to admit to this. And it was getting so much worse and he was getting redder by the second as the thief held the grip even tighter on him. At this point he really did wish that he became a pancake instead of this happening because this was the most awkward situation that he had ever been in and it was just going to get worse because he had new information on Kaitou kid. And he would not and could not use it against the thief because he now owed the thief his life and it was only fair that he would have to keep this secret from everyone.

* * *

But why did it have to be him ?

He never wanted to know this and wanted to erase all of this information and feeling from his mind.

'Why,did they have to be so big and so cushiony?' the thought of this made him even redder at the thought of it and the guilt.

He could not tell a single soul about this!

Ran would kill him, the thought of an enraged Ran with a mighty kick and punching came to mind. And then his funeral followed by a laughing Sonoko and Haibara.

And if he told Haibara, he would never hear the end of it and the jokes and comments followed by. He hated by already ruthless snide remarks about Ran and her calling him a pervert, he did not want anything worse from her and no way in hell was he going through that again.

And now he was put on the ground on the roof and he immediately lowered his head so he could not look the thief in the face and just look at the ground instead.

And besides he had a laptop that he had to get to, that he had almost forget about in the past couple of seconds that felt like a life time of hell.

He was even redder than he was at the start.

* * *

"T-thank You" he said nervously as he scudded his feet and ran to get the laptop from the unconscious thief.

Kaitou kid scratched at his head confused.

He was currently looking at his favourite detective, and he had never seen him like this ever and he never thought he would have until today.

Looking at the detective, he could see that he was avoiding all eye contact, all that was possible to him. And now it would have been a perfect chance to see him face in such a bright light that was beaming onto the both of them.

And the detective was bright red, he looked ashamed and embarrassed. And he could swear that he had seen some steam coming from the little detective. And for some reason the little guy looked embarrassed and he actually looked more like a child at this point, an embarrassed little child as if he had done something wrong. It was like one of the looks his doves would give him when they had done something wrong and they were doing their best trying to hide it.

And when he said thank you, he stuttered and ran away, redder than ever and had even taken him some time to do it as well.

He folded his arms confused and trying to work out what was happening here.

And when he moved his arms up, he realized what was happened and what the little detective had figured out about him.

At first, he did not know what to think that his secret was out but as he looked at the little detective he could not help but smile and smile widen by the second.

'This was going to be so much fun' he thought grinning.

He had found the little detective Kryptonite, and it had been there all along.

* * *

Conan was quickly able to get his little hands on the laptop, but then it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

 **PUFF** **  
**  
"Hey give it back " he said in protest looking the thief in the face in anger.

But the thief was just grinning at him.

"It seems that you figured out one of my secrets" said Kaitou kid grinning.

Conan immediately blushed and then looked away.

"So!...It is ...not...j-just shut up " he said stammering.

Kaitou kid was now looking at the laptop and trying to hack into it at the same time.

"Since you know my secret, I think it is only fair that you share one of your many secrets with me Tantei-Kun " said Kaitou kid.

"NO!" said Conan.

He was now aiming his tranquilizer watch ready to aim if he had to.

And then Kaitou kid crouched down beside him.

And kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

He was now redder than a tomato and could not move.

" Awe I want to give my Tantei-Kun a hug " said Kaitou kid using Ran`s voice.

And Kaitou kid picked the little detective up and smothered him in kisses and hugs.

"Put me down, now" said Conan.

 **Kiss**

 **Kiss**

 **Kiss**

Then pulling on his cheeks.

He was not happy now.

And then his glasses were taking off.

And he was put on the ground with the laptop in his hands.

The thief was just looking at the glasses curiously and ignoring him.

* * *

"I think I will just borrow these for a little time...and Tantei-Kun do you even need these at all ?" said Kaitou kid.

Conan was now jumping up and down trying to get at his glasses.

"Awe" said Kaitou kid with thinking.

"Give me them back" said Conan.

" But you are SOOO much cuter without them " said Kaitou kid.

'And now I think about it, you look familiar like I have seen your face before but I just can't place it. Damming this is going to annoy me all night until I figure it out' thought Kaito.

"Look...fine then keep them if you want but I am out of here " said Conan marching away.

Kaitou kid pouted.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell anyone or not ? " said Kaitou kid.

But Conan did not answer there was just angry steam coming from his head as he walked away.

But with the thief`s legs being so much bigger it was no time at all before he was able to catch up.

"Cross-dressing I love it. But when you cross-dress as ME, it is so much fun.. Especially when you cross-dress/cross dress it is so much fun it is so magical it is unreal feeling and great "said Kaitou kid.

" I am not going to tell anyone and please just let me go" said Conan.

Kaitou kid just clapped amused.

"I want you to say it first" said Kaitou kid.

He gritted his teeth together his teeth together to say a sentence that he never thought he would ever say.

"You are a freaking girl because I ..." said Conan.

"Yes ?" said Kaitou kid.

"Felt your breast when you saved me, Ok!" said Conan now red.

And then he just saw the thief's smile widen at that moment.

"Oh, quite the pervert isn't you. Your sister should be ashamed of yourself" said Kaitou kid.

"I am not a pervert. You are the one that changes guys clothes and...just shut up and leave me alone" snapped Conan.

Kaitou kid then scratched at her forehead.

" You know what a pervert is ? " said Kaitou kid.

But when she looked at the ground she could see that the little detective was already gone and had run away from her.

" Well I still have to return his glasses " she said smiling.

She had a new weapon to use against her arch foe.

Who would have thought that Tantei-Kun was shy.

Very shy !

She smiled amused, very amused.

This was going to be so much fun.

And she wondered why the little guy reacted so much like this and knew so much ?

It was dangerous and she knew that, but it felt like so much fun teasing him and she wanted to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Edowaga Conan got to Agasa's houses, his face was still bright red and flushed at the same time because he was still embarrassed, and in very much shock of what just happened. And what he had learned but he was mostly shocked that the thief had kissed him not once, not twice but mutual times on his cheeks. And he did nothing but that, it was usually the moment where he would hit the bloody thief full force with a soccer ball, but he was still shock over the revelation that Kaitou Kid was a girl, a 'freaking girl' and he was still trying to digest it all.

But he had no idea how he was going to handle that, any of it and he was just at a loss, the thief had finally defeated him in so many ways that, well one way. And they were big and really big and he just had no idea at all and no one ever would have guessed this and he was just about the only one that knew about it.

* * *

"Kudo what the hell is that right there all doing all over your face ?" said a smug Haibara, who was almost laughing.

"What are you talking about? " he said confused.

She just smirked at him pointing to the mirror that was nearby.

And he immediately went to it to see what she was talking about, and why she was about to laugh.

And when he saw his own reflection and he was horrified to what he was seeing all over his face and he wanted revenge. Especially the moment that Haibara was laughing at him in the background, and then worst of all she was taking a picture of him and his reaction, and was sending it to his mother that moment.

His face as covered in lipstick, with kisses all over it, they were all bright red and his cheeks were looking rosy red from where Kaitou Kid had pulled at them. This was one of the most humiliating days of his life as Edowaga Conan and he was not mentally handing it well.

* * *

"KID !" he said angry and sounding just like Nakamori, just not loud or scream but with the hostility in his voice instead.

And then Haibara appeared behind him.

"Have you been hitting the thief with soccer balls again, and he has finally got his revenge on you for all of it ?" said Haibara amused with a half smile.

He just ignored her as he walked towards the bathroom rolling his eyes.

" Shinichi, is that you / Did you get the laptop back ? " said Agasa as he came in with a bouncing step.

He quickly lowered his head.

"Yes. It is with the evil-eyed yawny one" said Conan.

"Oh! said Agasa as he saw Conan`s face.

* * *

He went in the bathroom not looking at his own reflection because he did not want to ever see it again and he quickly wiped his face with a soaking wet towel and scrubbed with it at his face for more than ten minutes before he was sure the lipstick was gone. And he was left with a red raw face from the scrubbing and he was even missing some of his skin. But he was glad when he looked at his own reflection and the lipstick was gone and there was nothing left on his face.

He was mortified that he had actually walked home like this, and when he thought about people were giving him strange looks and just staring at him. He thought it was because he was a child wondering the streets with a laptop in his hands, on a skateboard going through the town. And the battery just had to run out of its juice and it had taken him longer to get back to Agasa`s house. And the streets were filled with Kaitou Kid fans, so he was sure that a lot of people would have taken pictures of him, and this was officially the worst moment that he had ever had has Edowaga Conan. And he was never going to live any of this down in a life time.

He was going to get his revenge.

* * *

" Hakase I need you to track my glasses, someone borrowed them and I want to find that person" he said.

"Right!" said Agasa.

He replaced the glasses with the spare pair that was left in Agasa`s house.

And then he went into the room where Agasa was on the computer as he was typing on the computer looking heavily at the screen, and he looked a little frustrated with it. And it looked like he wanted to hit the screen with his hand and kick the base of it. The guy really needed to get a new computer that was from this century and not the twentieth century.

* * *

" I can't find them Shinichi. They had completely disappeared" said Agasa.

" What ? " he said mortified as he approached the computer.

"Let me see" he said as he took the mouse.

He looked at the screen and did the search, just because he had to make sure that this was really true and that there just might be a chance that the Professor was wrong but sadly he was not. The last place that his glasses were the location on the rooftop, meaning that KID had known about them and known how to put them off so he could not find the glasses and zoom in on her location.

"Bastard" he said mad.

* * *

Agasa had left him alone in room to stew.

And when he was about to leave and he put the screen off, something had popped up on the screen shocking him.

He blinked as he stared at it.

***** Kaitou Kid*****

Signature.

He stared at it again.

And then he jumped back in shock and in fright as Kaitou Kid appeared on the screen, about to web chat with him.

" Ah Tantei-Kun I see that you got all that stuff off your face " said Kaitou Kid.

He stood up, and walked towards the screen not looking at it and just switched off the screen with an angrily glare written all over his face.

And then he walked away.

"Yo Tantei-Kun "

He looked back to see that the screen was back on and Kaitou Kid was smiling at him with a mischief grin on her face.

* * *

" What do you want KID ? " he said dully.

And he saw the grin even wider as Kaitou Kid crossed her arms at her chest deliberately showing that she had breast and making him blush slightly.

"You are absolutely adorable when you blush" said Kaitou Kid.

He was now annoyed with this he hated people calling him that or describing him in any way as a child complimenting how adorable he was because he was not, he was not even really a child. He was supposed to be seventeen years old and in that body, not a small shrimp that he currently was, and this was insulting to him in every way possible.

"That is, it I am pulling the plug " he said muttering to himself.

"I see that you replaced those glasses again" said Kaitou Kid.

He tried pulling at the plug, but it would not budge and when he tried to put the switch off but it would not budge either.

" Have trouble!" said Kaitou Kid teasing.

He could hear her in the background and he was getting more annoyed than ever.

He just pulled the wires from the computer making it go off.

And the screen finally went blank.

* * *

"You are No fun Tantei-Kun you really know how to hurt a girl's feelings don't you" said Kaitou Kid.

He looked around to see where the voice was going from until he realised that it was coming from his phone.

"Leave me alone" he said staring at screen.

And then Kaitou Kid started to wave his pair of glasses at him.

"I am still holding these hostages, and I thought that you would like them back since I always return what I steal " said Kaitou Kid.

He sighed as he faces palmed, this was not going to get any easier than it already was and it was just going to get much worse and he knew it. He knew that from now on that Kaitou Kid would forever continue to tease him with her own secret that she kept from everyone. And somehow, she was taking advantage of him finding out by accident and this would continue until she got fed up and let's face it no one could ever work out what goes inside that crazy head of hers.

"What do you want just spit it out already ?" said Conan.

"It has been fun teasing you and it will be fun to continue to tease you, but when we are at a Heist I am hoping that you will treat me as an equal and not as a girl. It is only fair as I have always treated you and thought of you as an equal, and not like a dumb child like other treat you as" said Kaitou Kid seriously.

* * *

He smirked at this and then titled his head.

"But you are a lady and I was not brought up to be disrespectful or hit a lady, and all this time I have been hitting you with my soccer balls! I have been a terrible, terrible boy who has mistreated you. You are not supposed to hit a girl under any circumstances and for that I am sorry. Please tell me that you will forgive me" he said pleading almost crying.

"...! " said Kaitou Kid.

She paused for a moment.

"You almost got me there" she said laughing at herself as she had been fooled for a split second.

He smiled back.

"I will catch you Kaitou Kid make no doubt about that, it does not matter your age, gender or what you do for a living. I will catch you simply because you are a thief and that will be the end of that, nothing will stand in my way until you are behind bars and that monocle is ripped off your face for everyone to see you for whom you really are, just a normal person behind a mask" said Conan.

She smiled happily.

"Good luck with that" said Kaitou Kid.

And then she saluted to him and the screen went blank.

* * *

"Hey she never told me when she would give me my glasses back " he said to himself annoyed.

And at that moment Conan did not realize that the window behind him was currently being opened, and someone was sneaking into it, with a pair of glasses in her hands. And approaching him like a shark with a shark like grin on her face as she approached him.

But at he was able to see the thief's reflection in his phone and he quickly turned around, just to be molly cuddled at the same time.

"KID ! Let me go" he said as he tried to squirm out of the thief's grip.

"In a moment Tantei-Kun" she said.

And then she hugged him and put him on the ground.

This hug seemed different to him, as if she genuinely meant it and there were emotional feelings behind it.

And she then leaned down, crouching beside him.

* * *

"So, are we going to keep our secrets to ourselves or not ? " she said seriously.

This seemed different as if KID was almost begging or pleading with him so that he would keep her secret from everyone.

"As long as you do not give me a reason, otherwise too " said Kaitou Kid.

"That sounds like blackmail to me" said Kaitou Kid.

"And I call it fair trade" said Conan.

"Ok! " said Kaitou Kid as she stood.

He knew that she was just trying to change from this, but there was no way he was going to be fooled by the way someone would stand or sit or whatever way they showed themselves to.

He watched as she put his glasses and diamond down on the table.

He quickly went over and took off the spare pair of glasses and replaced them with the other ones, putting the spare pair back in the drawer and taking the diamond in his hand for the safe keeping.

"That is not what I meant" said Conan.

* * *

"Then what do you want ? A date or something, because you know that I am far too old for you" said Kaitou Kid teasing.

He turned his hand trying to hide his blush.

"I want you to treat me just as the same as before as well and stop teasing me every single second, it is beneath you and you know it" said Conan.

"I will not tease you during one of my Heists...but I will try to do my best when it is not a Heist because it is just so much fun to finally tease someone as a girl and not as a boy" said Kaitou Kid.

He was surprised at the confession.

He looked at the thief with a serious look and expression on his face.

"I want you to stop letting yourself into ..." said Conan.

But he was interrupted.

"Fine I will stay out of your personal life and give you space, only since you do the same for me when I am not being me so I guess it is only fair" said Kaitou Kid.

"So, do you agree to a gentleman/gentle -wo-man's agreement or not? " said Kaitou Kid.

She crouched down beside him putting her hand out.

"For now, I will do my best to trust you" said Conan.

And he walked away.

" What you are not going to shake my hand, hat is terrible thing to do" said Kaitou Kid feeling insulted.

" For all I know, you have something up your sleeve, and you just might shock something or me surprising that I will not like " said Conan.

"Tch" said Kaitou Kid as she stood up.

But some cards fell out of her sleeves and a dove flew out of it.

And Conan rolled his eyes unsurprising.

* * *

" Fine then I will seal it with a kiss on the cheek" said Kaitou Kid.

His eyes widened as he heard that and was ready to make his escape and run for it.

 **PUFF**

But before he knew it, he was shocking on the smoke and somehow found himself in KID`s arms.

And when the smoke cleared, he was being kissed on the cheek and turned bright red.

And then he was put on the ground as he wiped at his cheek making sure that he had nothing on his face like the last time.

He was glad to see that he did not have anything on his face.

"So long Tantei-Kun, see you at the next full moon and under the moonlight" said Kaitou Kid.

He could not help but feel pleased and annoyed at the same time.

"Goodbye Kaitou Kid" he said to himself.

As he stood at the window watching, Kaitou Kid leave on his glider and disappear into the full moon.

And then he just realized that the diamond that he was holding was a fake one and that he had been tricked.

And now he was pissed off with the thief again.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitou Kid was gone, and he was now able to do the much-needed time and his much-needed personal space so that he could get out of his bubble of Edowaga Conan. He could fully stop pretending, and he could be himself again, he could be 'Kudo Shinichi' and he could relax again. Even though he would not be in his own full grown up body he could now stop pretending the many faces and acts he had to pull and he could now himself in front of the two people that knew his secret. He could be himself without being questioned or watched, except for the part where Haibara would look at him as an experiment looking for any kind of changing formulating in that mad scientific head of hers.

Reading a book for instance was something that he could do without someone looking over his shoulder and asking him questions. Such as if he could really read such a thing because of all the big word or because there were no pictures and all it would be was words. Research that needed to be done to make sure that everything was in place and everything was fine. He needed to know that they was saved and that they had not been discovered or that anything comprising had been notified by the wrong person or persons unknown.

Especially with his latest uninvited guest and visitor that just could not help themselves to other things and he needed to make a certain thief did not help her hands to what was not hers.

Although he did have a certain trust in the thief and a little faith that she did not take anything for guaranteeing and let his guard down for anyone not even Kaitou Kid. Although he did have a certain kind of trust in the thief that he could not fully ever understand, a sort of gentleman's agreement if you will. He could consider Kaitou Kid a gentleman even though he was actually a 'she' because that was the role she played or rather was in that state of mind. Putting everything she had into it and becomes that person no longer being the person she was before that but a completely different person.

Kaitou Kid was definitely one of a kind or two of a kind since he knew the one before that, it was the only one meeting, though. And now he was starting to wonder whatever what happened between that Kaitou Kid and his father because that had to be one hell of a story that he was not told and one mystery that he was determined to solve one of these days.

Now looking at the laptop there was no finger prints on it as it had been wiped clean of the three fingerprints that had been on it beforehand. Opening the screen, it was also clean, and it was clear that everything had been wiped down and this was making him more suspicious than ever.

So, there was only one thing that he could do, and that was take it apart because he was starting to get suspicious and worried that there just might be something on that said laptop that is not supposed to be there. And when it would be put on a lot of unknown and potential things could happen from their location being sent or information being leaked.

Haibara was down on the lab working on the APTX 4869 and of course listening to Yoko Oniko again with her headphones just plugged into her head. He was really starting to get fed up with her music and it was all because when he was at the Detective Agency it was all that he would hear and the place was decorated with it, almost littered with it. There had not gone a day by that he had not heard it and was getting more fed up with it that was almost pain numbing in the head.

Agasa was fast asleep and snoring the night away peacefully like the world had no problems. He envied the Doc that he could sleep that easy and just wished that he could even sleep half as much he did or as peacefully.

And within fifteen minutes he had taken the laptop apart.

* * *

Three hours later he had searched every nook and cranny of it.

He had found a bug that had been placed inside the disc drive within the first hour as it was neatly tucked between the middle, where it would likely never to be found. He took it apart and he had seen bugs like this one like this before and the kind of work that it does. It belonged to the FBI and likely belonged to Akai who had been keeping his tabs on Haibara for quite some time. He smiled as he looked at it and then crushed with the palm of his hand he was going to see how this would end and if Akai could do it, without him knowing.

The second one he had found was the one that he had placed there just in case of emergencies, like this situation for instance in case someone had taken it. And this was the reason that he had found out that it was stolen in the first place and mainly how he was able to track it down in the first place.

The third one was the one that Agasa had made from the start as one of his new gadgets to see if it would work it had failed miserably of course. The thing did not even work or rather it did for five minutes and then had caused a major glitch in the network and put the entire internet down for two days. And then when it was working and the internet was back, Haibara wanted to print a few bits of information off and when she did the paper in the printer went on fire and was somehow the chip was the problem.

And the fourth one was the hardest to find out of all of them and of course had belonged to Kaitou Kid. The chip was white with the traditional Kaitou Kid signature on it, and the grin was even bigger than he thought it would be, taking up most of it corner to corner. Even though it was smaller than the others, it shone bright like a diamond when he held it in his hands. And also, it was winking at him as soon as he was touching it with the whole creepy way and almost looked like it wanted to whistle. It was one thing Kaitou Kid knows how to do is make you paranoid and creep you out at the exact same time, with the just one picture stuck on a label.

Once he came to his sense and direction of thought, he had crushed it in the palm of his hands making sure that it would be best to get it out of the way. And it would also be best to do a quick sweep of the house to inspect for any other bugs that might be around. The whole house would definitely have to be swept.

Then another second thought had crossed his mind, one of the last times he had a rather talkative chat with Kaitou Kid he/she had placed a bug on the back of his collar and listened to everything he had to say. Although Kaitou Kid did not know at the time that he had actually known about it and used it to his advantage to defeat and hopefully capture the thief. Well he did trick the trickster that time and had gotten the diamond back but the thief did escape with his assistant intact just over the net.

So close, but no cigar.

And after doing a further good check on himself he had found a chip on the top of his shoe lace, the aglet of all places to put one he had found it there.

It was small and shaped just like the Kaitou Kid signature and was just there staring at you as if it was seeing through your soul and was going t eat it alive because it was just that amused. And was giving the sinister that you could possibly have and at the same time the cheekiest look that you would actually get from the original thief. But a hell a lot more cheesier and it was even lighting up the moment he picked it up and was now playing a tune, while whistling along to it.

He just stared at it not knowing what to think but giving it a stressed-out smile.

"Oi! " he said.

And then he crushed it with his hand knowing all this was one big distraction and he was almost falling for it.

For all he knew everything on the laptop could have been downloaded and Kaitou Kid could be reading it all right now, which was not a good feeling.

He did not want Kaitou Kid to know his secret because it would be like opening Pandora's box and once it was open what came out could never be put back. Much like him finding out Kaitou Kid`s secret that he was still trying to a grip onto and handle as it was something that he could believe but was till processing.

It was much like finding out that he had been shrunk/de-aged and that it was actually possibly to shrink a person.

And now he had been living with that fact for quite some time and living in secret lying everyday of his life, something that he thought that he would never do but was now doing.

He was just hoping that she would not open Pandora's box.

And he just wished that he would not get another mind-numbing headache that he had always gotten when that thief was around.

'Kaitou Kid was female and he had not noticed' he thought as he could hit the side of his head.

And then just sighed as he buried his head in his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Her muscles and back were aching after that last Heist with all the chasing, taunting and all the Kidding (the pun was intended) around it really took a toll on her this time. And was just so much fun that she wanted to do it all over again like being on a carousel when she was little just going around and around she never got fed up. It was not until she was sick and dizzy that she had to get off the ride and take a break for a while, get some air and go on it later.

Possibly tomorrow if she could but that was just an idealistic dream to have a Heist every single day taunting those who she loved to taunt and make fun of certain people so that others could have some fun and entertainment. A free magician shows for the world to see and no expenses either, well that was not true because it was for her and her critics as well.

It had been a long one and full of fun surprises and secrets had been unleashed to the earth and discovered by those of the unexpected. But with the twisted and turns of fate she was again surprised by her favourite critic Tantei-Kun's reaction surprise and reaction to the fact that she was well a girl. You know a female pretending to be guy when you really are not because you do have the certain parts down there but have parts upstairs instead, in fact two of them. Like cushions that her Tantei-Kun had actually used as a what to do you call it the thing where when you are in an accident like a car crash in a car of course and that thing pops up out of the steering wheel?

Airbag!

And now she had a good idea for her next Heist as well and it was all thanked to a certain Critic.

She cannot wait to see the look on Nakamori's face when he gets a load of what she has planned next for...and for his car and might as well drop in all of the other Task Force members as well because this is going to be some much fun. That it is going to so sweet and fantastic that she just has to get her plans started, right after the school trip is down and over with of course.

* * *

She would not be eavesdropping in or getting a little to curious for her and for her own comfort like a certain Detective or a certain witch that has it in for her. Just because she had a crush on a male version of her that is not actually her but a Gentleman thief that is not actually a Gentleman or man but a 'WOMAN'. Was rather confusing when you put it like that and is really a lot to think about and just gives you a headache so best not to think about it, easier not to think at all. She so felt like singing right now and screaming 'WOMAN' at the top of her voice and using her might lung power.

"Woman" she sang loudly as she whistled tunefully.

But now she was in the Hot Springs and on a school trip skiing with her entire school year except missing one student a blonde annoying one that had went back to England. For the time being as he had gone on a wild goose chase chasing a lead that would go nowhere. Now this had made her wonder if he had actually gone and chased/hunting down poor defenceless geese.

The evil, evil boy he was and he would be back and more annoy than ever as he was always being and with super boring hat and coat he thought was a cape for a superhero. She may have tricked him into going away so that she could sneak away from this place and go to Beika for her Heist with him interrupting it and getting in the way of all her fun with her favourite one and only Critic Edowaga Conan Detective.

She also wanted to bond with another certain not annoying Detective and get in some quality bonding time, without Hakuba interfering.

Or the worse of the worst she did not want them to bond. Well, she did not want them to bond again because she had already heard that they had bonded another time when she was not around on a murder case and she did not like it. She felt left out and she did not want her Detective's spending more time together because they might start to get friendly and become friends and starting hanging out with each other.

Tantei-Kun already had Tantei-han for that, and he was the hot temperate and easily annoyed Detective that well I suppose a good Watson for Holmes or Holmes for Holmes. Either way the little guy was her rival and not anyone else's because she had belonged to him because he was her most fun and greatest competition yet.

But she was going to forget all that right now because she was relaxing in a Hot Springs alone and enjoying herself having the whole thing to herself because right now she could just float on her stomach.

* * *

While everyone was off skiing and ice skating she was here and more than happy to be here along that way Aoko would not crash land into her every single second which was the main cause of her injuries getting worse and the reason she was officially here.

She was supposed to be enjoying the school field trip that her whole class was on skiing and just having fun but being here was just as fun and she could do the rest later anyway because doing nothing was fun and that was what she was doing nothing and having fun while doing it.

Soon there would be the competition that the mad crazed loved up teacher had got into her head that they would have partners and have a skiing competition, it was supposed to be romantic but just stank of cheese. And she was going to love every single moment of it because it was going to be fun and everyone was going to get all dressed up and this time they were doing it sort of out of their own free will and she would not be the one making them doing it.

Erika Konno was the teacher that this was someone that could give Kaitou Kid a run for his money in the love department. By that she means someone that is obsessed with romance and making it happening trying to find the perfect man for someone and that person was usually herself. The teacher would be beaming when February came around Valentines was always her favourite holiday and she would always decorate the class.

And Aoko had actually thought she was the one to decorate the class in all the decorations and she even chased her around the classroom because she was denying it and Aoko thought she was lying to when she was not. Well apart from being Kaitou Kid and everything to do with Kaitou Kid she did not lie to Aoko, except when she was doing one of her pranks.

Well Aoko got what she deserved disrupting the class and ruining several of the decorations while insulting them and the teacher at the same time, she got detention and had to use her mop to do the cleaning.

She so hated when people accused her of doing things and crimes that she did not commit it was just disappointing especially in certain people.

Splish Splash she was having a bath and it was all hers

Until she wasn't.

She heard a familiar voice and started to stand hiding behind the big rock hiding it was just an instinct of hers that she had picked up. And she was having the feeling the sort of sixth sense feeling that she got when she was at Heist or doing some grunt work that she would have to hide because someone could see her and that was what she was doing.

There was also the fact that these Hot Springs were Co-Ed and she even heard the boys on the back of the bus chatting or rather bragging about how they were going to get a little peek. Seeing the girls in their class naked and looking at dirty magazines so she was not a happy Kaito and she made all of their pink head to toe with their nails done as well so right now they would be scrubbing themselves for hours making their skin even pinker because she had replaced the soaps as well.

Then she heard the squeamish high-pitched voice and could not help but smiles at what happened because right now she was looking at a very nervous Tantei-Kun. Who was looking rather shy and red as his sister was taking him into Hot Springs and she could tell that he did not want to be there of all places.

Oh, how sweet he was a little gentleman.

And he was so shy.

He was not peaking, and he was keeping his eyes closed the whole time, turning his back to the girl that was like a sister to him not looking at her when she was pleading for him to join her.

She knew that Tantei-Kun had a crush on her and she was so looking forward to exploiting that right now thinking maybe that she could steal both their towels and Tantei-Kun would be seeing something that he wants to see but is too scared and embarrassed to look at.

If that boy was not shy about these things then he would or any other boy in the world would be looking right now taking full advantage of this moment. He was so adorable at this moment, and she could not help but smile seeing how innocent he really is at this seeing how others must see him all the time. The other dim-witted people that he tricks of the time just see him as a little innocent sweet id and that was what he was right now. She could not be evil to him or full a prank on him as much as she wanted to him because she was not going to do that to him.

* * *

Then she realised he was naked. Her Tantei-Kun was naked and this was something that she could not see because she could not see him like that ever. She did not want to see a naked Tantei-Kun because that was something she did not need to see or ever see because he was a child and that would make her a pervert, no she would be a paedophile.

She could not look at this anymore of the Mouri girl trying to give him a bath because this moment was embarrassing enough for the both of them. But she had a feeling it was far more embarrassing for Tantei-Kun because he would have noticed her by now with his freaky sixth sense that he also had. The one that was like he had eyes in the back of his skull just staring at you with radar vision sensing you heat out.

Then it finally hit her that she was naked here and alone in the Hot Spring with her Tantei-Kun and one thing was for sure was that he could not see her naked there was no way in hell he could see her naked. If he was to see she naked then she would have the feeling that he would be able to read her and know all of her secret in the matter of split second the way he read dead bodies and she was no comparing herself to a dead body. And she was really starting to wish that she was dead at that moment because she really did not want to be here and all that was blocking them was the big rock that she was hiding behind.

She was now cover her just the same chest that Tantei-Kun had accidentally touched just a while ago and found out that she was a girl that she was female. And he did not handle it to well and right now she was not handling it too well because she was feeling empathetic and she did not like that feeling, it was not a good feeling for a thief.

And right she was so not Kaitou Kid she was just and she could not believe this she was a scared Little girl that was hiding and was terrified of the rival seeing her naked and she the same about him. This was one of the worst situations that she had ever had to be in her life and definitely the most embarrassing and a story that she was never going to tell anyone if she managed to escape unseen.

* * *

"RAN! " whined Conan.

"Come on Conan let me wash your back " said Ran.

She was going redder by the moment and swore the steam was coming from her and from Tantei-Kun right now.

How could the Mouri Girl to this to him and worst of all how could she do this to her ?

She had to pay for this, and she had no idea how but she was going to pay for this because she was getting hot and her skin was starting to shrivel up and she did not want to be all wrinkles at her age.

"Tantei-Kun why! " she said to herself.

"Huh ? " said Conan.

He with his Bat like hearing had heard her and was ignoring his surround and what was happening around him and what was happening to him.

She splashed the water and then duck under it not knowing why she did it in the first place and closed her eyes as she held her breath.

" Conan! " shouted Ran.

She watched as the child was pulled away and started to blush again as he saw his almost like a sister in just a tall and was not looking at her or rather trying not to.

Well, it seemed like Tantei-Kun really had anything for the older girls and not girls his own age, she did not know why but the thought of that made her smile. And it made her wonder if he would ever have a crush on her if they ever met and that would be only if he would never know that she was Kaitou Kid or if she was never Kaitou Kid.

"Phew!" she said.

And jumped out of the water relieved that she could finally breath and gets out of the water. That was the last time that she was actually going to hide from Tantei-Kun but then again, she had said that countless times.

And beside she had a competition to win.


	5. Chapter 5

After listening to the private conversation that she was not supposed to hear and she did not intend to eavesdrop on that Aoko was having in private with her friends and the conversation was about her.

It was stuff that she was not supposed to hear, and she had found herself hiding against the rock again and then pretending to be male at one point, so they would stop and eventually go away. Which they did but somehow, she found herself still being hit with a mop even though that Hot Springs were for everyone, all the girls thought that a guy was peeping on them. When there was not even a guy there in the first place she was just curious to see if Aoko had actually to go up a cup size yet or was still as flat chested as she always was and she did find out in the end when she was nearly drowning in the water almost knocked out.

But the worst part of the whole thing was when she was a lone again and that had come in as well, but he was not alone he was with Akako and blushing at the same time. No one had a problem with Hakuba being there and when the other girls started to come in as well as they certainly did not have a problem with a naked Hakuba.

Girls can so be a Pervert this was proof of it but sadly she was the only one in the class that was labelled as one.

The thought of a naked Hakuba made her squeamish, and she almost had. But Hakuba only seeing her a towel that was soaking wet and she was soaking wet as well. It was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life with her Poker Face shattered and all he was wearing was a towel as well but she could still see his chest. But he could also see her chest over the towel and she had caught him peeking at them.

And her towel had almost fallen as well.

Akako had loved every moment of it and was even laughing at her while all of this was happening. This was humiliating and she was going to plan her revenge, she would as soon as she could stop feeling the shame.

She hates that she was a total girl at this moment and she far more the confident Kaitou Kid that she was.

And it was almost worse because Tantei-Kun was still there and was just leaving as she got to the changing room. But she did find it rather sweet that he was covering his eyes while he was in the girls changing room, she had never seen something so sweet in her entire life. And he deserved some candy and flowers for being so sweet because he was not looking at her chest like Hakuba was. Hakuba that bastard had only looked at two girl's chests at that was hers and Akako's. To be fair he was not to blame for looking at Akakos chest because she was under his spell but he only had himself to blame for looking at her chest.

* * *

But right now, she had to make special plans with Aoko who turned out were missing her best friend and thought of her as sister. But also, maybe thought of her as something else and could not make her mind up because she was confused and did not know. She did love Aoko like a sister more than anything but she did not feel that way about Aoko and she never would. So, she would spend time with her and show her in a discrete way that she and Aoko were best of friends and sisters but nothing more.

This was going to be a hard job, and she did all her best emotional stuff when she was Kaitou Kid and for the first time she had a good reason to dress as Kaitou Kid and be herself in front of everyone. She could just not wait to see the look on Hakuba's face when she strolls up right on by him, fully dressed and everything.

But the real question was where the hell was Hakuba ?

Hakuba had been missing all the time that they had been there and had not even annoyed her even the tiniest little on the whole trip. Not even the way here on the bus because he had spent the whole the time on his multiple phones and laptop talking to people about some grand case that he was working on.

At first, she thought she was the case, but now thinking about it he had not even glanced at her or in her direction not even the once on the bus, especially when she had thrown some airplane cars of her at his head or rather his hat.

HEY

It was and is a new trick that she had been working on for a long time, and she had now mastered it because she did have her target practice(s) in Hakuba and in Aoko at times.

No harm, No Foul as they say.

Besides her new Trick was perfection and she had practiced and practiced it for exactly ten thousand times. Like if you want to master a skill you will be able to master it and be an expert in some type of skill you want to be an expert in, well she used that same logic for her magic skills to perfect them. But instead of the pain staking thought of doing it all in that amount of time she just did the thing that she wanted to achieve and use in the future by doing it ten thousand times instead and doing it all in a fun way.

Sure, she would lose a lot of sleep, and that was what school for anyway so that she could catch up on sleep half the time and try out the new tricks to get the reactions she needed. To see her Critics and friends at school to see how they would react and what she could and should do differently because there was a lot of different people in her class but all the same age and that was her target of fans right now.

Besides it was something that she would do to keep herself entertained while she was at her Heists and while she was waiting for them to start because she was always bored of waiting. And waiting for the exact moment for Kaitou Kid was always the hard part of the job for her because waiting was boring and she was always impatient so she to find a way to keep herself entertained while she had to wait for the exact stupid time that she had set for herself.

Restrictions that she had forcibly been set upon from the start and Hakuba, that bastard had just to keep reminding her of that and he even annoyed her more by telling her that she was always a few seconds out or even to the millisecond.

* * *

The bastard as always with the stupid pocket watch as if he was some kind of Train Conductor and the thought of Trains reminded her that she was still to have a little word with Tantei-Kun about exactly what happened on that Train ride of theirs.

There were very few times that they had paired together and gladly/willingly worked together she had enjoyed each of those special occasions. And was surprised on all of these occasions that Tantei-Kun had actually reached out to her/him looking for Kaitou Kid's help or even to help with two of the Heists that Kaitou Kid had done at the time.

Their team up were almost as satisfying as working against each other as rivals and having their little banter before their little show down to see who would come out as the victor. Which would always basically be a stale mate with her escaping just in the nick of time and just very because each time it was getting closer and closer to her getting caught/trapped. And the thought of that was terrifying with the flash backs of the pain and the things said and the action that they both took.

She had only one regret and that was tasering Tantei-Kun.

She was stupid tasering a child even though it was Tantei-Kun and for most of the time she had completely forgotten that he was actually a child and never really thought of him as one either. But she did hurt him and that was something she should never have done to her fan/critic/rival because she did not fully think it through the way it would have injured a child. But in the end, he did get his revenge and she did get her well-deserved Karma for tasering the poor boy.

In the woods for hours and basically her own "kick me" sign on her back, one that she had actually made for Tantei-Kun and not for herself was used against her to make her stand out from the others.

And she had no fucking idea right up until the end of the woods when she was out of breath, along with the other Task Force Members after so many, many hours of going through the woods.

Kick Me Sign

It still bothered her so much that she was hit with the soccer ball ad was a kick as well as it always was. She lied using signs like that on Hakuba when he generally pissed her off and that was a lot but when the bastard heard about this from another member of Task Force that bastard just loved the irony of it and he rubbed it in so much after that. And he annoyed her so much that she had not used a sign of the back again after that knowing what will happen if she does and what will be said.

Dam Bastard Hakuba.

She had not seen either her Detectives in a while or not even heard from then and she was worried that there was the slightest chance that they might be working together.

She did see a thing on the news that did sound concerning but as soon as she heard the words Mouri Kogoro and went then the News went Live, she switched the thing off before she could hear his obnoxious voice. Or worse seeing that annoying laugh with that really bad moustache that for some reason he keeps and was as itchy when she had to wear the fake moustache makes her upper lip itchy every single time she sees or thinks about it. And now thinking about it without even thinking she was now itching her lip and face all over and for some reason now the neck.

Itchy itch all freaking over

She had to find out where those two Detectives of hers were and exactly what they were doing and working on.

Just a little paranoia in her.

She was worried that Hakuba might be influencing her Tantei-Kun and trying to get his hands on him and warp his little mind so that and bend the little guy to his own will. Tantei- had already done that, and the two of them were best friends or like brothers, she was not sure what one it was. Or maybe Tantei-Kun that had bent Tantei-han to his own will, she was not completely sure what one it was of it was and she did kind of want to find out.

* * *

So, she was going to have to track down her favourite Critic first and do it without anyone noticing, then again there was a way that she could bring him to her.

She did have an idea of how she could do that in the first place and she knew that it would be dangerous and most of all stupid if anything. But the stupid ideas were always the best and it was something that she was going to do anyway, so why not do it anyway even if there was the chance of Tantei-un finding out her secret.

Besides all he knew that she was female, height, probably her weight, colour her eye (just one of them), her skin colour, hair colour and how big her boobs were, well maybe. And there was probably so much more that he knew about her that he probably figured out a long time ago that she did not want to think of.

The first time that they had met he did rather see her up close and personal because she stupidly and carelessly walked up to him, thinking that he was a lost child and needed help. Her help because she liked children and she liked talking care of them and comforting them if they were sad or scared.

But this little boy was not and now thinking about it, how much did she really now about the little guy ?

Pandora's box.

Always came to her mind.

The more she found out about him, the more she would want to know and more likely the more she knew the more she would want to know and she would want to open that box and find out all the information she possibly could. And with that information that she could possibly find out was information she could always use against him and the more she could have fun tormenting him.

But what was stopping her from doing that was the fact that the Detective was not hunting her down in his person time and making it his soul mission to take her down once and for all like many other Detectives. He did not even try to figure out her real identity or use a hell a lot of things against her that he probably could.

So, since he had not crossed that line, she had to be a Gentleman and do the right thing by being a pain in her own ass and do the right thing.

But first she had to put some clothes on because it was getting really hot in the Spa.

* * *

 **She was now scheming.**

All she needed was Lights, cameras no she did not need cameras but they would be a great addition to take pictures and record everything that happened.

She did not have a scattered mind.

She would need a Kaitou Kid outfit there was no way in hell that she was going to use the genuine one and article because if there was the slightest chance of her getting caught and found out it would be because she would be wearing it.

She remembered that Fujie did have one to spare because he wanted it to be a couple with Akako.

He wanted to pair with Akako who was paired with Hakuba right now, but with a little persuasion she could distract and relocate Hakuba in no time at all and in return if she pairs Fujie with Akako, she could easily guilt him into borrowing his outfit.

Aoko was missing her, and she did have a lot to make up for ...!

So, they were going to have fun and most of all she was going to actually do the impossible and make Aoko good skiing. After all she was a magician and magician make the impossible very possible, though Aoko would not actually be touching the ground.

This was going to be so much fun.

She would not even have to look for the tiny Detective knowing that his friends would want to see what was going on, and he would likely be dragged to it.

She had heard that some kids that "borrowed " a ski jet and because Tantei-Kun was here she knew exactly who it was.

Normalish children except the latest into the addition that was even stranger than Tantei-Kun and he was a weird one.

Maybe she could even have a little chat with the other three.

The new girl freaked her out and even reminded her of Akako without the magic but still just as dangerous and just as evil.

The evil look that Akako had in the eye and it was definitely in the voice, their voices were practically the same and she knew this because she had practiced both their voices.

Now that she thought of it...she did also sound just lie the girl on the train.

But right now, she had to think about all that later because she was about to approach Aoko and she was dressed as Kaitou Kid.

In the meantime, Hakuba was looking into a case about a flying pig that was dressed as Kaitou Kid, well it was actually several pigs dressed as Kaitou Kid.

And a dummy flying around dressed as Kaitou Kid.

That looked exactly like Hakuba.

So naturally Hakuba had followed it because there was a jewel nearby that she had no interest in actually stealing but Hakuba did not know this.

So, with a few bread crumbs and some things said, with a little hint here and there Hakuba was now hunting down the pigs.

She did not mean for the pun at the time with the whole pig's thing.

But now it was Kaito time.


	6. Chapter 6

She was surprised and mildly irritated that they did not show for the big show, of her and Aoko skiing down the slope. And the two of them being crowned as the winners was the just the icing on the cake as well as pretending to be Hakuba to fool the teacher because she had to the silly rule that they had to be a happy couple to be together.

But unfortunately, she had also learned something else that day that Aoko had actually had a crush on Hakuba and others had actually thought that they would make a good couple and the word " sweet " was used and she did not like this.

How the hell she could like that prick she had no idea but it was something that she was just going to have let go and play dumb like she had no idea that she knew this. A role that she happened to really be getting good at lately playing at and was her most believable role yet that she had ever played in her whole life.

She was crowned King and the teacher was still pissed that she had been fooled but now she was slightly tipsy and was flirting with the other guests to be mad at her to give her in trouble. So, she may have spiked the first drink with more alcohol to make her calmer but after that she was drinking all she wanted and all own her own free will.

Well she was not very happy Tantei-Kun had not appeared after her trying so hard or so little, the point was she had actually tried to lure him out. And now she was sounding like a child snatcher and something else that she was not and could never be because those kinds of people were disgusting and she hated those kinds of people.

But she had not heard about him or the others in a while and she was starting to get worried about him and the others as well. That little Brat was always getting into trouble and the others just brought more trouble to the tale so she was worried about him.

But she could not do anything right now because it was late and she was tired, so right now she was just chilling at the Christmas Party that they were having. Even though Christmas was not even for another month and she did not want to spend Christmas here of all places because Habuka was now here.

* * *

 _" Hey did you hear about the avalanche just a couple of miles away from here ? "_

She was slouching and not really paying attention to anything that had been said or what people but she did sit up when she had heard this. And she started to listen to what was being said because if there was a chance of something like that happening and Tantei-Kun being nearby were improbable. A word that she had lately being using because she had heard it from a current Detective who kept yapping on about a stupid line that he had taken to heart and the only thing she had to agree with.

 _" Yeah something about a murder or some kind of conspiracy, something about amnesia and a lot "_

 _" Something about stolen Jewels as well I heard Hakuba say something about them, he thought it was KID "_

" _KID !_ " screamed Aoko in anger.

Frightening everyone in room and the conversation was soon stopped after that because they were afraid to talk about it with her current mood and also because the picture of her and Aoko taken. She was dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ and Aoko as her Princess Bride and was quickly put on the internet and her Dad being the paranoid one had went ballistic and shouted down the phone at her. Both shouted at each other for so long that she had to take the phone from Aoko and tell her that it was actually her dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ and it was all done for a competition.

So, in a weird way she had actually confessed to him and told him the truth that she was Kaitou _Kid._ Something that she had wanted to do for a long time to confess to a crime to a police officer by telling him the truth without him even knowing the truth or the full story.

 _She had gotten away with it and it was the perfect crime._

" Kee " she laughed out loud thinking about it all.

But right now, that was just going to have to wait because she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and this was something that she was going to have to investigate. And the thought of being a Detective or Investigator was a disturbing thought to her and was something that she was never going to be or tell anyone that she had called herself that inside her head, so one would know anyway.

* * *

She looked around the room and everyone was busy and this mean that they were easily distracted so it would be easy enough for her to just step out for a while.

She smiled knowing that her teacher/chaperone was drunk. The school really should have sent more than just the one chaperone to take care of a bunch of students, then again this was the only teacher that volunteered and was willing to go. Plus, this was the only teacher that could handle her and Aoko, but was the only teacher that was not afraid of her. She was the only teacher that she liked and could be bothered to put up with her behaviour to actually try and teach her something that she did not already know.

But it was nice that she had actually tried and that had meant a lot to her and so this was officially her favourite teacher like most of the students. So, she did not pull any major pranks in her class or pulled any pranks on the teacher because she did not want to be mean to her.

All she had to do was actually just walk out the door.

But as soon as she was opened the door Akako was standing on the other side of the door and considering that she had tricked Akako with the whole partner switch thing she had no idea if she was going to be cursed again.

" Lucifer as a message for you " said Akako.

 _Not this again._

" Your Improbable Devil that is cold as ice was in trouble earlier on saving lives and stopping a natural disaster at the cost if his own life " said Akako.

She was wide eyed in shock.

" Only calling out his True name was the only way to save his life and that was done by the person that is the closest to his heart. Something that I and Lucifer fear that _KID,_ you will try to steal from the person that ..." said Akako.

She sighed in relief ignoring the rest of nonsense that Akako was saying.

" Akako I am not _KID_ " she said quietly.

And then walked past her in a rush knowing that she was going to have to go see her Detective in the Hospital and she was going to have to " borrow " a Jet Ski to go and see him.

She knew that she was going to a hell a lot of trouble and it was basically for nothing and she really should have actually found out more before she decided to head out of the door to do what she was now doing. But she also had nothing else to do and she was bored and when she gets bored that is worse off for her victims, I mean classmates and she was doing them a favour by keeping busy.

And she was never bored when it came to her Tantei-Kun no matter the situation it was always tense and calming at the same time, point was she was never bored and was always comfortable in whatever role she had to play around him. She was always comfortable and she had to make sure that he was comfortable as well after hearing that he had a mountain (well a mountain of snow) had fallen on him was what she had to go on.

And in no time at all she had quickly arrived at the only Hospital that was within a hundred of miles away and so unless Tantei-Kun had been taken by an airplane and to another Hospital for much more serious injuries then he had to be here and nowhere else.

Looking at the cars in the parking lot there was not a lot of them and there were no rented ones so that meant that the " Detective " Kogoro was not here and because of the time it was likely the children were not here. And someone would have to be watching those little rugrats so that left the Mouri girl and she did not hear about anyone else but would more and likely be with them as well.

Only likely ones that would be left behind was the smart-ass girl and the crazy scientist man that was her enemy because he made the inventions that caused her so many injuries and so much pain. And she was still feeling some of that pain with the bruises that she still had and he was to blame as well for them for giving a demon child deadly weapons that she wished she had when she was a child. But if she did have the as a child that would be a bad thing, a very bad thing for everyone and would be for the world.

But as soon as she stepped off the Jet Ski she had realized something crucial and utterly devastating that she felt stupid that she had not noticed that she was still wearing the fake _Kaitou Kid_ disguise that she had borrowed.

She looked herself up and done she did not have anything else to wear because she did not bring anything else with her and would it really be a good idea walking into the Hospital in her alternate persona with her enemy on the other side of the doors.

This was starting to sound like she was going to visit someone in prison and get arrested because of it and that is exactly what Hospitals are.

Right all she needed to do was lose the coat and the top hat with monocle of course. She could make a dress or skirt out of the cape and just wear the shirt and wear the tie for a ribbon for her hair. She did not need the coat or the trousers because they were a dead giveaway and she could be seen away for some miles.

But then again there was a lot of snow and she had heard that there were diamonds that had been stolen. And there was the one with flying pigs that Hakuba was chasing after that she still could go after and she did kind of want to annoy him with that.

* * *

...!

So that was that.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was going to have another Heist well two of them tonight and it was going to be spectacular.

She was going to steal them and return them to the person that had been the rescuer of them in the first place and have him rewarded for it with a special visit from _Kaitou Kid._

 _So, it was settled._

She was going to repair with the little stuff that she had to work with and she did not have a lot of things to work with. And that was just made it more fun and so much more exciting for the whole game for the grand adventure that she was about to embark on.

She mostly had fireworks.

She could borrow some stuff from her friends, Hakubastard and go to the shop. There was o way that she was going to borrow some stuff from the Hospital because that was just wrong that stuff might be needed in case of an emergency.

Hospital is place that you do not steal from not ever, but she just might borrow a certain patient for a second thought No or ...she will think about it later right now she was in the process of putting things together.

All she had to do was walk into the police station and steal/borrow the diamonds so she could return them.

Hakuba had already done the first ob for her so all she had to do was manipulate him a little into actually just handing them over, easy as cake and he was going to be doing this at the same police station that she was heading to.

Two birds with one stone.

She even already had her disguise picked out and she was not really going to wear a disguise at all because she was going to in there not wearing a mask at all. She was just going to walk in and walk out or rather stroll in there like she owned the place because of the disguise she was going to use.

She had heard the name when she went to the gathering of Detective that was or the Sunset Mansion. She had heard the name from the Mouri girl and she got curious of yet another High School Detective. But mostly curious because none of the Detectives could find this Detective and Hakuba had even searched.

Hakuba would not talk about this detective and was rather edgy about it and this made her even more curious that she just had to now.

And as soon as she saw the picture of him she could not help but just smile at it. And rubbing her hands together like a super villain and then petting her Doves because she had found the perfect disguise.

This was one she was going to have to keep for special occasions and use for emergencies because right now she had but little choice.

She was going to disguise herself as Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective.

Her double, well male version of her minus the whole Detective part.

But right now, she was going to have to play Detective.

This was just going to be so exciting and she could barely wait to see the look on Hakuba's smug and arrogant face.

She was surprised and mildly irritated that they did not show for the big show, of her and Aoko skiing down the slope. And the two of them being crowned as the winners was the just the icing on the cake as well as pretending to be Hakuba to fool the teacher because she had to the silly rule that they had to be a happy couple to be together.

But unfortunately, she had also learned something else that day that Aoko had actually had a crush on Hakuba and others had actually thought that they would make a good couple and the word "sweet " was used and she did not like this.

How the hell she could like that prick she had no idea but it was something that she was just going to have let go and play dumb like she had no idea that she knew this. A role that she happened to really be getting good at lately playing at and was her most believable role yet that she had ever played in her whole life.

She was crowned King and the teacher was still pissed that she had been fooled but now she was slightly tipsy and was flirting with the other guests to be mad at her to give her in trouble. So, she may have spiked the first drink with more alcohol to make her calmer but after that she was drinking all she wanted and her own free will.

Well, she was not very happy Tantei-Kun had not appeared after her trying so hard or so little, the point was she had actually tried to lure him out. And now she sounded like a child snatcher and something else that she was not and could never be because those kinds of people were disgusting and she hated those kinds of people.

But she had not heard about him or the others in a while and she was starting to get worried about him and the others as well. That little Brat was always getting into trouble and the others just brought more trouble to the tale so she was worried about him.

But she could not do anything right now because it was late and she was tired, so right now she was just chilling at the Christmas Party that they were having. Even though Christmas was not even for another month and she did not want to spend Christmas here of all places because Habuka was now here.

"Hey did you hear about the avalanche just a couple of miles away from here ? "

She was slouching and not really paying attention to anything that had been said or what people but she did sit up when she had heard this. And she started to listen to what was being said because if there was a chance of something like that happening and Tantei-Kun being nearby were improbable. A word that she had lately being using because she had heard it from a current Detective who kept yapping on about a stupid line that he had taken to heart and the only thing she had to agree with.

"Yeah something about a murder or some kind of conspiracy, something about amnesia and a lot"

"Something about stolen Jewels as well I heard Hakuba say something about them, he thought it was KID"

" KID! " screamed Aoko in anger.

Frightening everyone in room and the conversation was soon stopped after that because they were afraid to talk about it with her current mood and also because the picture of her and Aoko taken. She was dressed as Kaitou Kid and Aoko as her Princess Bride and was quickly put on the internet and her Dad being the paranoid one had went ballistic and shouted down the phone at her. Both shouted at each other for so long that she had to take the phone from Aoko and tell her that it was actually her dressed as Kaitou Kid and it was all done for a competition.

So, in a weird way she had actually confessed to him and told him the truth that she was Kaitou Kid. Something that she had wanted to do for a long time to confess to a crime to a police officer by telling him the truth without him even knowing the truth or the full story.

She had gotten away with it, and it was the perfect crime.

"Kee" she laughed out loud thinking about it all.

But right now, that was just going to have to wait because she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and this was something that she was going to have to investigate. And the thought of being a Detective or Investigator was a disturbing thought to her and was something that she was never going to be or tell anyone that she had called herself that inside her head, so one would know anyway.

She looked around the room, and everyone was busy and this means that they were easily distracted so it would be easy enough for her to just step out for a while.

She smiled knowingly that her teacher/chaperone was drunk. The school really should have sent more than just the one chaperone to take care of a bunch of students, then again this was the only teacher that volunteered and was willing to go. Plus, this was the only teacher that could handle her and Aoko, but was the only teacher that was not afraid of her. She was the only teacher that she liked and could be bothered to put up with her behaviour to actually try and teach her something that she did not already know.

But it was nice that she had actually tried and that had meant a lot to her and so this was officially her favourite teacher like most of the students. So, she did not pull any major pranks in her class or pulled any pranks on the teacher because she did not want to be mean to her.

All she had to do was actually just walk out the door.

But as soon as she was opened the door Akako was standing on the other side of the door and considering that she had tricked Akako with the whole partner switch thing she had no idea if she was going to be cursed again.

"Lucifer as a message for you" said Akako.

Not this again.

"Your Improbable Devil that is cold as ice was in trouble earlier on saving lives and stopping a natural disaster at the cost if his own life" said Akako.

She was wide eyed in shock.

"Only calling out his True name was the only way to save his life, and that was done by the person that is the closest to his heart. Something that I and Lucifer fear that KID, you will try to steal from the person that..." said Akako.

She sighed in relief ignoring the rest of nonsense that Akako was saying.

" Akako I am not KID " she said quietly.

And then walked past her in a rush knowing that she was going to have to go see her Detective in the Hospital and she was going to have to " borrow " a Jet Ski to go and see him.

She knew that she was going to a hell a lot of trouble, and it was basically for nothing and she really should have actually found out more before she decided to head out of the door to do what she was now doing. But she also had nothing else to do and she was bored and when she gets bored that is worse off for her victims, I mean classmates and she was doing them a favour by keeping busy.

And she was never bored when it came to her Tantei-Kun, no matter the situation it was always tense and calming at the same time, point was she was never bored and was always comfortable in whatever role she had to play around him. She was always comfortable, and she had to make sure that he was comfortable as well after hearing that he had a mountain (well a mountain of snow) had fallen on him was what she had to go on.

And in no time at all she had quickly arrived at the only Hospital that was within a hundred of miles away and so unless Tantei-Kun had been taken by an airplane and to another Hospital for much more serious injuries then he had to be here and nowhere else.

Looking at the cars in the parking lot there was not a lot of them and there were no rented ones so that meant that the "Detective " Kogoro was not here and because of the time it was likely the children were not here. And someone would have to be watching those little rugrats so that left the Mouri girl and she did not hear about anyone else but would more and likely be with them as well.

Only likely ones that would be left behind were the smart-ass girl and the crazy scientist man that was her enemy because he made the inventions that caused her so many injuries and so much pain. And she was still feeling some of that pain with the bruises that she still had and he was to blame as well for them for giving a demon child deadly weapons that she wished she had when she was a child. But if she did have the as a child that would be a bad thing, a very bad thing for everyone and would be for the world.

But as soon as she stepped off the Jet Ski she had realized something crucial and utterly devastated that she felt stupid that she had not noticed that she was still wearing the fake Kaitou Kid disguise that she had borrowed.

She looked herself up and done she did not have anything else to wear because she did not bring anything else with her and would it really be a good idea walking into the Hospital in her alternate persona with her enemy on the other side of the doors.

This was starting to sound like she was going to visit someone in prison and get arrested because of it and that is exactly what Hospitals are.

Right, all she needed to do was lose the coat and the top hat with the monocle of course. She could make a dress or skirt out of the cape and just wear the shirt and wear the tie for a ribbon for her hair. She did not need the coat or the trousers because they were a dead giveaway and she could be seen away for some miles.

But then again there was a lot of snow and she had heard that there were diamonds that had been stolen. And there was the one with flying pigs that Hakuba was chasing after that she still could go after and she did kind of want to annoy him with that.

So that was that.

Kaitou Kid was going to have another Heist well two of them tonight and it was going to be spectacular.

She was going to steal them and return them to the person that had been the rescuer of them in the first place and have him rewarded for it with a special visit from Kaitou Kid.

So, it was settled.

She was going to repair with the little stuff that she had to work with, and she did not have a lot of things to work with. And that was just made it more fun and so much more exciting for the whole game for the grand adventure that she was about to embark on.

She mostly had fireworks.

She could borrow some stuff from her friends, Hakubastard and go to the shop. There was o way that she was going to borrow some stuff from the Hospital because that was just wrong that stuff might be needed in case of an emergency.

Hospital is place that you do not steal from not ever, but she just might borrow a certain patient for a while. On second thought No or...she will think about it later right now she was in the process of putting things together.

All she had to do was walk into the police station and steal/borrow the diamonds so she could return them.

Hakuba had already done the first ob for her, so all she had to do was manipulate him a little into actually just handing them over, easy as cake and he was going to be doing this at the same police station that she was heading to.

Two birds with one stone.

She even already had her disguise picked out and she was not really going to wear a disguise at all because she was going to in there not wearing a mask at all. She was just going to walk in and walk out or rather stroll in there like she owned the place because of the disguise she was going to use.

She had heard the name when she went to the gathering of Detective that was or the Sunset Mansion. She had heard the name from the Mouri girl, and she got curious of yet another High School Detective. But mostly curious because none of the Detectives could find this Detective and Hakuba had even searched.

Hakuba would not talk about this detective and was rather edgy about it and this made her even more curious that she just had to now.

And as soon as she saw the picture of him she could not help but just smile at it. And rubbing her hands together like a super villain and then petting her Doves because she had found the perfect disguise.

This was one she was going to have to keep for special occasions and use for emergencies because right now she had but little choice. She was going to disguise herself as Kudo Shinichi High School Detective. He was her doppelganger, a really good male version of her, minus the whole Detective part.

But right now, she was going to have to play Detective.

This was just going to be so exciting, and she could barely wait to see the look on Hakuba's arrogant face.


	7. Chapter 7

So, with Hakuba still distracted with the flying pigs. Well, he was not really distracted with actual flying pigs, which would be the coolest thing on Earth, but it was a pity that they were not real and the thought of them did make her hungry for smoked bacon and want a barbecue. Hakuba was pissed off that he was tricked and had fallen for such a lame trick that she had only thought of because she was hungry and it was something that he had said to her once before or was it Aoko about Kaitou Kid. She could not really remember it and maybe it was the both of them that said it or was more than one of them.

Hakuba was at the Police Station and was in a right mood. The kind of mood of a moody child and when he was in this kind of mood he was always distracted and was easy to play with and how much she liked to play with him.

The diamonds were in there and that was where she had to be to get them or there was always another option, someone could bring them to her ?

No !

She always did want to break into a police station and now was the best chance of that happening to her getting away with because no one knew what she looked like and most of all she was bored out of her mind.

She just had to do this because girls just wanted to have fun. And she was a girl and this was her kind of fun as we all know "diamonds are a girl's best friend " and also she just had to accessorise.

* * *

So, here she was breaking into a police station instead of breaking out of it. The irony of this almost had her in a hysterical laughter and she never in her life thought that she would be doing this. If Nakakmori could see her now and he was probably on his way now the thought of her breaking into a Police Station that was not in Edoka was bewildering to believe.

She had done it a million times in Edoka but not in any other ones but she did want to break into a prison now that she was thinking about it. The temptation and the excitement of it were amazing to think of and was something that she had to do.

She was going to be breaking into jail so that she could break out of it with treasure and it had to be something big. But she just had to think of a prison and she had to think of a way to get the diamonds into a prison by a benefactor to do it. And she already knew the perfect benefactor to do it because he was easy to tease but he did most of the teasing to her because really he always came to her before she even thought to come to him. Now she had to return the favour by invitation herself to something that he owned and asks for the perfect place to do it but isn't actually saying it out loud but only tricking him into it.

But if she was caught that would be a bad thing, a very bad thing indeed because she would be unmasked as girl and stuck in a prison with a bunch of sweaty guys. So, it would be best if it was an abandoned prison and had to be a hard one that she had to pick and she had the perfect one in mind.

Alcatraz

She would be the first person on record to escape there alive.

That was going to be fun.

But she knew that it was going to take some time and a hell a lot of planning to think of before she did anything. This would be a time that she could not make any mistakes and a time that everything had to be perfect. This was something that she was looking forward to and could potentially be her best Heist yet and one that she just had to do.

Breaking into a prison, it was too funny that it made her smile.

* * *

But right now she was in he boys changing rooms just borrowing some clothes that she would need that would be the right size and what was in the lost and found box. Clothes that were not worn out and did not stink of sweat was getting hard to come by and the ones that seemed alright had sick all over it and it did not take a Detective to work out how it had gotten that way with the smell of alcohol and cigarrettes all over it.

And that was not even the worst stench that was coming from it because it was the place that was stinking, which was making her want to vomit every single second that she was in there.

The smell was making her dizzy, and she was starting to feel sick from it, which was making her want to quick. One smell from a place like this would get a confession from the average criminal no point taken. But for her it would probably take a bag of smelly socks to get a confession from her and maybe a just bit more.

Men they all smell and police they really did smell like pigs but she meant no disrespect because she really did appreciate everything hat they do. And making fools of them is truly the main thing that makes her feel guilty about being Kaitou Kid.

But she was able to get the clothes that she had needed but she did have to borrow some clothes that belonged to girls as well. A pair of jeans but the shirt that she was wearing would cover that fact and she really did not like wearing boys trousers.

Now the hair that was hard to do. Except for the cowlick was surprisingly easy to do because she did have messy hair and just had to leave one bit of her hair that was not messy. The hair had to be the hardest thing to do out of all the hairstyles that she had to do because she was using her own hair instead of a wig and the next time that she does pretend to be Kudo Shinichi, she is going to wear a wig.

She had to actually use toothpaste because there was no hairspray left and although her hair was smelling nice and like she wanted to eat it. More than anything she wanted to wash it and wash it again because she was going to have to scrub the hell out of her head and she really would have a guys hairstyle by the end of the day with all the hair that she was going to lose.

But she was loving the taste of the toothpaste because it was minty fresh and it had reminded her that she really needed to buy toothpaste before she ran out of it.

So, taking another look in the mirror she was seeing a guy version of herself and the disguise was almost perfect, almost. It was just the eyes that were off even though she had gotten blue contacts in they were not an exact match and she could tell right away that they were off. She would have to stand in the shadows so that no one would really notice because that was all she could hope for right now.

She could not touch the hair !

As much as she wanted a ruffle the hair, she could not because her hand would get stuck and would give away everything.

She had to stop everyone from touching her hair because that would be a mistake and she would immediately have to escape but with someone's hand stuck in her head. The thought of escaping but someone attached to her was not something that she wanted and would not the most graceful thing that she could do.

* * *

"C'mon Kudo you can do this" she said to herself as she prepped herself.

It surprised just how much Kudo's voice was like her KID voice, it was almost as if it was the exact same person that did their voices. Well, it really was the same person that was doing them, but it was like they were from the one source that they had originated from because she had only had to adjust her throat the slightest and was by far one of the easiest voices she had to do.

* * *

She opened the door and discreetly walked out with her hands in her pockets walking causally but also like she owned the place because she belonged here and she was the smartest person in the room.

She liked this disguise and she wanted to use it again.

"Shinichi ?" said a female voice.

" Sonoko," said Shinichi casually.

She was looking at him up and down.

" Detective Geek what are you doing here ? " she said quietly.

Was this girl his friend or an enemy ?

"I was working on a case nearby and then I heard what happened to the kid with the glasses. So, I thought I would check in on him and see how Ran is doing with everything" he said casually as he whispered it to her.

All she knew that Kudo was secretive and had been acting a little weird. All she heard was the word shy and that he was working on something that was need to know and that people thought he was dead. She really was hoping that she was not impersonating a dead person because she knew that was bad. If he really did die on a case then his friends were completely clueless about it and so would his parents.

It was curious but it would be best not to step onto anyone's toes and she did not want to open the Pandora's box of the Detective's life. He had been one of the smart ones that had left her alone, and she was she liking it that way. Although it was rather an insult that he did not have the time for her and had other things to do. Those things she did not know what they were but oh well there was nothing that she could do about that.

"Oh, you are here to confess your undying love for her, are not you ? Whispered Sonoko.

She could not help but bush at that moment because this was something that she had not expected. And it was something so obvious and she could not believe that she had seen this. She was Kaitou Kid and this was something that she should have seen but had not.

Idiot Kaito.

She nearly touched her head at the back of it.

So, so close.

She/he was now very nervous and very sweaty. Her palms were sweating and if it was just her that out was starting to get much hotter in here and her palms were sweating. She was getting all sweaty and if she was wearing a mask right now she would given away in no time at all.

Why was she sweating this much ?

Because she never sweated, except when she was up against Detective Edowaga Conan or when Aoko was near by. She did not even sweat when she was up against Snake or Spider, but then again they never gave her the third degree about her love life and even though this was no actually her love life she did sure as hell look like the Detective and was starting to feel how he would probably feel in this situation. Like he wanted the hell out of there and like she wanted to flee because she was secretly scared of the Mouri Girl because she looked like Aoko but the difference was that she would not need a mop to hurt her.

" Sonoko, this is a private conversation that I and Ran need to have and I would not like anyone interfering in it. Especially her Father because you know what he is like and there is something that..." said Shinichi.

Sonoko was listening and nodding as he said what was on her of what she could think to say in this situation.

" Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend, Kudo ? " said Sonoko.

She was shocked.

"Because you know that she is tried of waiting and there is plenty of guys that are interested in someone like Ran. She will not wait forever on you, and she deserves better than the phones calls, surprises visits but she does like the presents " said Sonoko.

She was now regretting this more than ever.

" Kudo Shinichi ?" said a voice.

And she was now sweating nervously as she turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

She/he turned around to the person that was saying 'his' name and identifying him front of everyone.

She, now he was currently staring at Mouri Kogoro who did not seem pleased to see her know him, this was getting really hard and she was just saying it in her head. In this disguise she could feel like she was still herself but not at the same time, all she knew this was someone she would like to know if he was not so arrogant and such a show off.

With all the cameras and that smug look that he gives in every single photo that he is in the news and papers, it is obvious that he is posing for them as if he is some kind of actor entering the spotlight and is something that he likes.

This is boy that look to be told that he is a smart boy and because of this he is a smartass and just loves more of it, every single time and he feels the need for this every single time because it is a drug to him.

Glory and honour.

Being famous for your intellect and actually being loved for it are something that is truly rare in this world and even rarer being a teenage boy and all. The girls and the fans that he must have are just something that he loves more and more each and every day.

She did not like him with one look at his picture because he was an open book and he could tell everything from a photo and it was enough for her. He was like Hakuba she could tell and the fact that they both liked Sherlock Holmes and even saw him as an actual role model and this was something that she did not like at all.

He was once the most famous teen in all of Japan and even she knew his name when she heard it, though she did not know that he was a Detective she did know his age and that he was famous.

But not anymore he was gone like smoke, one of her smoke bombs that disappeared and the man that was standing right in front of her had now taken his place because of Tante-Kun. She wanted to know why and how exactly this happened because this was one hell of a magic trick that was performed and was still being done.

One disappears and another appears in its place, and the puppet master (a pun is intended of course) was a child. Tantei-Kun he was a real magician and one of the best that she had ever seen and no one really knew the truth expect for a few that knew it. And some of the few that had worked out the truth by their detective work and she knew exactly one of them and the obvious know as well.

So, there was a connection between Tantei-Kun and who she was pretending to be, and she wanted to know exactly just how deep that went so that she could use it as leverage and use it for the future in a crisis if she had to.

It was not blackmail but mere tactics because he had something major on her and she wanted to make things even and fair the playing field, since after all they were just kids and children like playing.

He knew that she was a girl and as far as she knew he had not told anyone and she was grateful for that. But just because he knew one of her secrets did not mean that she was going to go any easier on him, if not it meant she was going to go a lot harder on him. He could not have her thinking just because she was a girl that meant it was easy or that he should go any easier on her.

She was just not sure others liked playing with her and there were certain people that she did not like playing with. And she was not sure that she would like to play with this one but she had only one way to find out and that was to find him.

So, she had to get this Detective to come out of hiding because she did not really hide and seek, well she liked the hiding part she just did not like the seeking part.

* * *

"Detective Brat !" shouted Mouri.

She was snapped out of her daydream she really needed to do something about that short attention span of hers.

"Is Ran here ? " said Kudo Shinichi sounding bored.

She stuffed her hands and in his pocket and leaned back slightly getting his posture just right.

" What did you just ask me ? " he said angrily at her.

She was amused and did appear to be either.

"I was looking for Ran because I need to speak to her about something important and I thought that you might know where she is" said Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

The man was looking madder than ever, and this was what she was planning on doing because it looked like he was about to be attacked at any moment and that would be her chance of escaping. Hopefully unscathed.

She did not know what she was doing entirely as she was pretending to be Kudo Shinichi but for some reason she really wanted to be rude to this guy because it felt like he deserved it and gets one up on him.

* * *

" Why I oughta" said Kogoro threateningly.

It looked like any moment like she was about to attacked.

So, Kudo and Mouri girl were really more than just best friends after all but were stuck in the same limbo that the Hot Headed Detective was with his Girlfriend.

Detectives !

" Shinichi ? " said a female voice that sounded hopeful.

She instantly knew who it was and she so regretting that she was going to have to turn around at some point, today. She was sweating and she was nervous because she knew exactly what this girl would do from past experience from the Sera girl.

She still had nightmares about that and a swollen jaw as well as losing her last baby tooth at that moment. It was not even that loose and by the end of the day she had almost choked on the thing.

This Mouri Girl would do so many more worse things considering she was impersonating the love of her life and everything else that she had had done in the past and she would not take a single one of them back she loved every moment of it.

Also the Mouri girl a weakness for her because of who she reminded her of and was the main reason why she usually got rid of the girl any time that she was able to with suspicion.

But Kudo Shinichi was now turned around.

* * *

" Sup Ran " he said waving his and scratching the back of her head.

Hair was really itchy and just wants to scratch and scratch the hell out of it.

She had never seen someone so happy in their life at this very moment. It was as if she had not seen this person for years and it was an epic reunion.

Crap it just might have been.

He just smiled and looked cheerful as he could and then just chill with hands in your pockets and slouch slightly.

'And then why not fill a coin ?' She thought sarcastically.

" Shinichi is that really you ? " said Ran.

" Of course it is, who else would I be ? " said Shinichi sarcastically.

It is not like it was someone in a disguise and pretending to be Kudo Shinichi because ….She felt like doing it and she had her reason why. They were about visiting Tantei-Kun and doing other stuff, like she was getting diamond yeah diamond to prove a point, a very valid point that she had forgotten what it was but she would definitely remember.

But one of her main points was definitely to show Hakuba up because that is what she always did in both of her lives and she was not going to stop any time soon. It was her rivalry with him, and he did it as well, he just hasn't known it yet. Who could annoy the other the most and how could do it the best by taking something from the other that would annoy the hell out of them by ruining their weekend plans.

But Hakuba was still chasing a flying pig.

"You should have called" said Ran.

She immediately felt a chill go down her spine.

" I was working on a case nearby when I heard that the kid with the glasses got hurt. So, I got the train over to see how the little guy was doing and to see how the case is doing. But I heard that it was already solved so…"said Shinichi.

And then she gave a cheeky smile that somehow reminded her of Tantei-Kun and something that somehow he would smile like and then she gave a light nudge on the arm as she then gave a sincere wink.

Then the Mouri girl started to cry and the flood of tears soon followed after that.

Guilt

She gulped and then smiled as she leaned on the table uncomfortably; the trousers that she was wearing were far too tight in a certain area which was surprising and now giving her a wedgie of a lifetime.

"Where were you ? I have been so worried about you" said Ran crying and rubbing at her eyes.

The girl looked like she had just sat on a puppy. It was as if she had seen a ghost or something off this plant that has never seen before and would never be seen again.

"Come on Ran, don't be a cry baby" said Shinichi.

And then the Mouri Girl turned from happy/sad to furious in seconds with the same scary aura that Aoko has but far scarier.

"What did you just call me ?" said Ran threateningly.

This was going to be much harder than she thought it was going to be. But one thing was for sure she knew that she was never going to call her a "Cry Baby" ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, this was much harder than she thought it was going to be.

The Mouri girl was like a leech on her arm (very scary thought) she was letting herself be free from his arm and was not going to let him go any time soon. Where ever he went she was stuck on his arm sucking the life out of him and draining him of all his ideas and energy that she had in her ready for her plan that she was still working on was all draining away because she was stuck with the girl that would not let go.

I mean it was not like she was; he was going to disappear anytime soon and never come back again. Never be seen or heard from again…On second thought she was going to disappear and she was going to be heard from again, but she was not Kudo and he was not here.

This was bad very bad, and she was going to have to fix it somehow and she did not know what she was going to do or how she was going to do it but when she was going to reveal herself as Kaitou Kid she would make it up to the Mouri Girl.

* * *

"Shinichi I have some things that I need to say…that I need to discuss with you" said Ran.

Poker Face

She just gave a clueless look with a gentle but also a nervous smile.

"What is it Ran ?" said Shinichi.

She had a feeling that this was going to be bad because the grip that this girl had on her right now was getting tighter by the moment and her arm was starting to get numb. The blood flows and was her arm feeling loose or something because something was definitely going on and she was starting to feel her own blood and she was starting to feel really weird and just a little sick.

" Hey, Ran could you let go of me" she said protesting.

She was a long with her now with the door shut behind them, in the changing room that she had entered in and there was no way out but the window she had crawled through.

"Here " she Ran as she gave him a gift in her hands.

Kaito looked down at it and was curious to see what was in the gift bag.

"It is the souvenir you wanted" said Ran smiling.

She was curious and interested to know what was in the back, so she looked inside the back and took the gift out in her hands to see what it was.

"It is the Wooden Owl Sculpture you wanted" said Ran.

* * *

She looked at it and could not help but thinks that this was the perfect gift for a Detective and was exactly the souvenir she knew that Hakuba would get as well.

He had already been given the same souvenir by one of his many fans as a Christmas present and was truly grateful for it out of the many that he had been given. Whoever had given him it must have done the same thing that she had done because she had already been to the gift shop where they were staying and this was not one of the souvenirs that were there. Someone must have gone a long way to get him this gift, and she wanted to know who it was because they had also sneaked out and there was a way that could help her get back in and she wanted to know how they did it.

But she wanted to know who it was ?

And she realized that she was starting to sound like a Detective and she was not like it at all because she was not a Detective, there was no way in this world or the next that she would ever be a Detective.

But somehow she could tell that she had gotten herself into far too much trouble and this was something that she could not get herself out of.

* * *

" Oh, it is The Owl that you said that you would get me" said Shinichi.

The Mouri girl did not seem pleased.

"You do not like it" said Ran.

She looked disappointed and looked like she was about to burst into tears and if there was anything in this world that she hated seeing was seeing another girl crying. She is good with crying children, she is really good with crying children, like one that crap their knee and are in much need of cheering up. But when it comes to a certain age around about her own age and beyond she does not bow well with this because she hated seeing it and she was never sure what to say or what to do.

It was the only way that she could be so easily tricked and manipulated by others, like a certain friend of hers called Aoko, which used crocodile tears to manipulate her. Tears were the only thing in the world that she could make happen because she had vowed a long time along that she would never shed a tear again the moment she decided that she would be Kaitou Kid and she would no longer need tears again.

And that was too bad because in certain situations they are deadly weapon to use that no mere man could refuse. And unfortunately she was a 'man' right now and she was not doing well in this situation at all.

In her mind she saw herself thinking more like a male rather than a female, it just the way she was. But she still loved dresses and all the frilly stuff that went along with growing up as a little girl and she still loves it today just a little bit less than she used to.

What was she doing again ?

Oh yeah !

OOPS !

* * *

She nervously grinned realising that she was alone with the Mouri girl, and she was not sure what was going on right now but she didn't like it.

"I love it Ran, thank you" said Shinichi.

And it was like the girl was lighting up like a Christmas Tree the moment she had said that because the girl started to cry again.

This girl needed a tissue.

"Here" she said.

And it was taken from her.

But the moment that it was taken from her had realized that it was her own personal handkerchief that she had just given away. It had her initials on it and could reveal her identity if…oh to wait she had the same initials for both her identities.

She laughed at herself upon just realizing this.

" Kee Kee " she laughed a little too loud.

And the stopped the moment the Mouri girl stopped crying and gave her evil darts, ever evil darts. She slowly and subconsciously started to back away in fear all over again because this was starting to get too much for her.

" No need to be a cry baby " said Kaito.

That was a bit too much Kaito of her and she was treating the Mouri girl a bit too much like Aoko and being herself a little too much.

She needed to get a grip.

"You're Not Shinichi ! " said Ran.

Do NOT PANIC !

WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT PANIC !

"Shinichi would never call me that" said Ran.

So she figured it out after being with her than less than ten minutes.

 **PUFF**

And once again she had an unconscious member of the Mouri family at her disposal for the now.

And this would have been a much better disguise to begin with and what she should have thought at the start.


	10. Chapter 10

" HUH ! " she stood with her mouth wide open for half a second.

'How did she know ?' she asked herself.

In her mind she had played out this role perfectly and did not make a single mistake, well not too many that would give her away.

So how could she possibly know ?

" Shinichi would never call me a Cry Baby " said Ran mad.

Well, that answered that questioned.

"Sorry " she said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

She was still trying to do her best to prove that she really was Shinichi ( even though she was not) and she did not have a lot to go on it.

" Jeeze Ran you are starting to sound…" said Kaito.

The Mouri girl then pulled her closer gripping onto her wrist and holding it so tightly that not even she (Kaitou Kid) could escape from this grasp.

"You're NOT Shinichi " said Ran.

And now she was in an arm lock.

"Hold on a sec. If you really are Shinichi, then prove it" said Ran.

She was imaging the many cinereous in her head of how this outcome would end if she was to figure out the truth and none of them ended well in her favour.

"Come on Ran I know you better than anyone and I know it has been a while since you saw this face…and the last time that you saw me was in…"

She was trying to think of the last time that Kudo Shinichi had been seen but could not. But she did keep a further record of his passport so in a situation that might occur she could use him as a disguise and now she could use this to her advantage when need be and she needed it now.

But right now she really wished that she had actually done some more research on this guy so that she would actually be able to get into his mind so that she could become him.

And playing the part of a Detective was something that she actually liked because she could make a fool of them and show how foolish they really are to fall into her traps. Most of the time she goes up against male detectives and that really bugged her. So without a due she was showing up all those annoying male detectives.

Like Hakuba who thought he was the best and an arrogant dick that he was. She could never understand why he had so many girls in love him and the big fan base of girls that he had and followed him like idiot lost puppies that they were. But she did love that his fans were more in love with her alter ego than they were with the Detective himself and he had more fans than he did. She so wished that she could rub that in but she should not without Hakubaby saying something or something that would give her away somehow.

And it was simple.

" See " she said dully and annoyed as hell rolling his eyes.

She pulled hard at her own cheeks, harder than she had ever had because she knew what this girl was capable of and she did not want to be squashed to death. Everyone bone in her body broken and bruised. And worse her ego would be bruised and that was something that she could not have.

The Mouri girl slowly relaxed and was starting to surrender to the idea that she really was Kudo Shinichi.

" Hmmm ! " said Ran.

What the hell was it going to take to convince this girl ?

And then a really stupid thought came into her mind and it was far too late to stop herself from doing this because she was already doing it.

She kissed the Mouri girl on the lips.

Her lips were soft and sweet.

It was nice and all but it did not feel right.

The Mouri girl stood frozen as if she was in shock and her world was spinning, spinning so fast and oh that was her first kiss. She had just stolen her first kiss that was meant to be with the person that she was pretending to be the guy that should have been.

And this was her first kiss, too.

Tantei-Kun was not going to be happy with this.

Why was she thinking about Tantei-Kun on a time like this ?

Especially a time like this !

She really was a bad thief.

ABORT!  
ABORT !

ABORT !  
ABORT !

" What is going on in here ? "

'Phew' she mentally breathed.

Kogoro had saved the day or saved by the bell because an alarm bell was definitely going off and everyone was running around mad.


	11. Chapter 11

He was back in his own body due to the morphine dose that he was given combined with the cough medicine along with other medication that he was given had caused him to temporarily transform back into his original body. For the time being he was Kudo Shinichi again, and he was going to take every opportunity and take every advantage that was just handed to him.

Though he knew that it was going to be temporarily and at most he had twenty-fours but was most likely to have to no more than twelve hours. He knew that Haibara would love to see her favourite specimen and do various tests to her subject. Haibara would want to work with her little portable lab test and take his saliva example and skin samples to taking his blood. So, many more tests that he was already getting a headache just thinking about it.

But he could not deal with Haibara right now and he just made a quick phone call to Agasa to tell him knew on his plan for the time being. He needed for him to sneak Haibara in the hospital and to pretend to be him in the hospital and all he needed for her to do was lie in his bed and just sleep there all night. And after explaining what needed to be done and after gathering some clothes that he had found from lost and found he immediately made his way out of the hospital without being seen by anyone at he knew. But most of all without being seen a suspicious because he was currently stealing clothes that were just big enough to fit him.

He dressed the best he could for this kind of weather but the clothing was not very warm but would have to do for now. He stuck his hood up and exited it to the nearest door and then walked out the front door knowing that Agasa and Haibara would be taking a detour and he wanted to avoid them on all accounts.

He did not have much time, but he had to tell Ran the truth of how he felt for her and his true feeling for her while he still before time ran out. He had to tell her before he turned back into Conan. The haunting picture of Conan haunted his mind as the glasses gleamed without any hope of ever returning to be Kudo Shinichi permanently. The fact that he was thinking of himself a second person was not good but thinking of himself as Conan first was not showing that he had any faith in himself or Haibara was what his conscious self was telling him.

He was so busy thinking and trying his best to warm himself up by lowing on his hands to warm them up. And use the cup of coffee that he had gotten out of the hospital café to keep himself warm and do his best not to drink it all because it was tempting him too much.

* * *

"Sorry" said someone bumping into him.

And he was amazed that this person was able to catch his cup of coffee without even slipping a single drop of it.

"Thank You" he said immediately.

It was handed to him.

"Apologises" said the person.

He immediately knew who the person underneath the white woolly coat was by the sound of their voice.

"I should buy you another cup of coffee, black just how you like it " said the person.

He was confused because he thought that she would recognise him without or without the hood that he was wearing.

" Ran ? " he said.

And the girl jumped at that moment almost attacking him causing him to jump back and his hood fall down.

And know he was face to face with ran again and he was nervous because the last time that they were face to face was the moment that he was indivertible confessed his true feeling about her until it was too late. This had happened a couple of weeks ago in London and he had barely spoke to Ran about the situation ever since.

* * *

'CRAP' she thought.

Of all people in the world that she had to run into it had to be the guy that she just pretended to be and the same guy that she just kissed his "girlfriend ". And now to make things all so much worse she was pretending to be the Detective's girlfriend or well that was what he thought because right now she was pretending to be Aoko and not Mouri Ran. It had to be the hat and the sunglasses because there was no way that this guy could be this stupid after all he was THE DETECTIVE OF THE EAST.

And Aoko was a fan of his.

" Ran ? " said Shinichi again.

Well she could not have him thinking that she was Aoko now because that meant that he would go prowling into Nakamori Aoko after seeing that she was the almost spitting imagine of her. Expect of course for the flat chest that she Kaito did not have and her chest was clearly showing because she had forgotten to wrap it up.

" Shinichi ! " said 'Ran'.

And then she hugged him.

And now Ran looked mad.

" Baka what are you doing here ? " said Ran.

* * *

He was thinking and he was thinking fast.

" I was on a case nearby and I heard about what happened to the kid with the glasses and the thought that I should go and check on him" said Shinichi.

He was nervous, and she could tell that he was lying.

"Conan –kun " said 'Ran' mad.

"Yeah him" said Shinichi nervously.

He paused for a moment. He was not sure how much time he had and he did not want to waste any more time because this was his only opportunity that he was going to get in a while and he was not going to waste it now.

And out of nowhere he got the shock of his life.

 **SMACK**

He was knocked to the ground by a pair of lips smacking against his and it took him several moments to realise what was actually had actually just had and what was happening now.

* * *

The idea of it just popped into her head, and she decided to just go with her gut instinct instead of her head. Her brain was saying no but with all the feelings in her body it was telling her that she just had to act with her impulse and she decided to just act, seeing how she was a magician and all.

She kissed the Mouri girl.

So if she kisses Kudo then just naturally they will both think that they kissed each other and not someone else.

Yeah, it was a good plan, and it would work because it had to.


	12. Chapter 12

He was still like a statue.

It just came out of nowhere and was the last thing that he was ever expecting to happen.

Ran was kissing him ?

Ran was kissing him !

And all he could do was turn bright red while he lay back in the freezing cold snow. His body was half buried in the frozen cold snow but right now his body was on fire and he was not sure whenever it was that his building still recovering from his temporarily transforming back into his body. There was also the fact that he was recovering from the avalanche and that he had pneumonia and his fever could be spiking again.

There was also the other alternative, and it was the kissing that was causing this to happen to him.

* * *

"Tantei" she said as she takes a deep breath and then kissed him again.

Ran said smirked and then deepened the kiss and he was still in shock unable to think straight or do anything at all other than be kissed.

If there was one thing in this world that she loved the taste of was chocolate and she would die in a war if it was to save chocolate. She really loved the taste of chocolate, and she did not have any problems with that at all. But right now what she tasted was even better than that because the detective's lips tasted like chocolate and tasted very hot. He tasted like caffè mocha or a cappuccino she could not decide but she was definitely going to have some drinks and chocolate to compare it to.

One kiss and she definitely already addicted.

She could tell that she had just stolen his first kiss from him, and this was something that she could never give back because now it belonged to her and she had no regrets. And she was going to take his second and his third…Oh, he tasted good and she needed more, much more was needed.

She was a thief and she needed much more from him this was far better than the measly rush that she got from stealing a boring diamond on one of her boring Heists this was far better and there was no comparing it.

Kissing this detective was going …

* * *

"Ran what does this mean ?" said Shinichi.

Oh he was so cute blushing !

He really did look like her but way more innocent and sheepish but still very stoic and smart not mention those blue eyes that were more hypnotising than any of the diamonds that she had ever seen.

He was finally able to back away. It felt like an instinctive move that he had to make so that he would be able make sense of this because he could tell that something was off but he could just not tell what it was, not yet.

She smiled sweetly at him having put her hand on his face cupping it and looked straight into his eyes.

* * *

'Huh' he thought.

He could finally tell what was off about this situation because he was looking her straight in the eyes and this meant explained only thing that they were the same height. And that meant solution could only mean one thing and that this was not Ran and that this was someone else and it was someone pretending to be her. But he had no idea why or what was going on but he wanted answers.

All he knew that his first kiss was meant to be with Ran and now that was not going to happen because it happened with this person instead.

He was thinking, and she did not like it.

" Shinichi " said 'Ran'.

* * *

He seemed off, and she did not like it.

It was time to play the guilt trip card that usually works with Hakuba and it is likely that it like work with this Detective as well.

" It was bad wasn't it " she said miserably.

She started to cry a little and she could see that it was already working.

" No, Baro why would you think that ?" said Shinichi nervously and a little mad.

Oh he was so cute !

He was scratching the back of his head nervously and on touching his cowlick.

And she then started to cry a floodgate of tears.

"You did not kiss back" she said tearfully.

But he did not look convinced.

"Cry baby" said Shinichi.

There was no reaction to this.

"Shinichi " said 'Ran'.

She did not like the constant insults.

* * *

" Tch. You cannot fool me I know that you are not Mouri Ran " said Shinichi.

Whoever it was remained silent.

"What gave me away "

He smiled smugly and then she looked at him and she could swear it was like looking at a grown-up Tantei-Kun by his manner and posture.

He was goading her, and she was not going to take it.

"See You" said Shinichi he started to walk away.  
He did not have time for this because he did not have the time for this conversation or distraction, he needed to speak to Ran and it had to be soon. He did not have the time to deal with this person right now and a headache that he was getting was not helping.

"Achoo " he sneezed as he wrapped his coat around him the best that he could.

He was being followed.

" You are not well Detective " said the unknown person.  
He ignored this.

"Detective ! You should go to the Hospital" said the unknown person.

* * *

The Detective was not well he was shaking, coughing and sneezing and she had felt how hot his forehead was despite the freezing cold. Also, he was getting paler by the second, and his skin was like ice and yet he was also sweating as if he was too hot and she was not looking how unwell he started to look. It looked like he was the one that just survived an avalanche falling on him or something far much more badly by the looks of it.  
And then she saw Hakuba coming and she had to think fast because Mouri Ran was in the building that he was exiting and Aoko was back in the hotel with the others.

So, she could only do the one thing that she could think of and do it again.

He was surprised as he was grabbed and pushed into a wall again.

* * *

"Hey" he said again.

But before he could say another word his face was being cupped by a hand and an arm wrapped around his neck pushing him in closer to the stranger and much closer to them than he was comfortable with.

And then he was being kissed again.

Hakubastard was walking by, and she knew that he was not the kind of guy to stand and watch two people kissing because it was too distracting and uncomfortable to watch. Not to mention it distracts people not making Hakubastard able to focus and just walk by like careless idiot.

"Hmmmfff " said Shinichi.

He knew exactly who he was dealing with, and he could not help but blush.

And at this point he completely turned red of shock and ashamed/embarrassment that he was being sexually harassed by this girl that was groping him and forcibly kissing him as she felt him up and down. But what was worse he accidentally kissed back and the girl seemed to enjoy it so much that she had advanced on him like he was her prey and she was the predator ready to attack to get some more from him.

Right now he was too weak and in shock to fight back, unable to move and not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He was told not to ever hit a girl and though logical he did not completely agree with the logic behind this because it was sexist and both genders are equal. In any case he should only be on the offensive and strategise his actions on what he should do in a moment like this because this should that they needed to be more thought into this because anyone is capable of anything and that person male or female should be able to protect themselves.

And it was not fair that the face that he was looking at right now was Ran's face and for a split second he had almost convinced himself it was her and his feelings got the better of himself.

* * *

The Detective was starting to embrace her kiss, and she could not help but step in closer and deepened the kiss.

"Shin-Chan" she said using her own voice.

And that made him stop kissing her at that moment and flush at the same time because of the information that he had previously came upon, in recent events that had unfolded.

" KID! " said Shinichi mad stepping away.

She could not help but smirk.

The Detective was sharp and professional in more ways than one and she was definitely impressed by the way he did certain things and how he tasted.

And she could see that there was no fooling him and that there was no point in pretending to be Mouri Ran anymore, so she might as well be who he thinks she is. She was not going to change into KID since she only had the cheap costume with her and that would be a lot the detective could go on to find her in no time at all. She would use her Kaitou Kid voice to communicate with him as well as the mannerisms of KID.

* * *

" Tantei-Kun as being a role model I see" said KID.

The burning in his chest he could feel it again and this time he knew that it was not a fever but worse it was the alternative…he was turning back into Conan. He calculated it and it had only been a few minutes since the first signs started to show and he still had enough time to make it back to the Hospital unseen…

"You forgot your coffee " said KID.

He did not have the time or luxury to deal with KID right now because if KID were to find out his secret then he had no doubt that she would use it against him and that was something that he could not have. And he would not know what or how KID would react to the truth if she had found it out and that she was kissing …..

"aargh" cried Shinichi in pain.

He tried to mask the pain and sound of the whimper, but the pain was intensifying and growing by the moment that he stood there, doing nothing to help with the pain.

The pain was intensifying and he had to move.

* * *

" Detective ! " said Kaito.

Maybe she had gone too far kissing him like that. And maybe it was against his will and she really did not ask for his permission to do it. And he was not expecting that she got a little handsy, while she secretly put a tracker and listening device on him because she had to be careful.

And he did not see too happy that he was being kissed by a thief but also that he kissed a thief back. It would have gone against his principals as a Detective and everything that he stood for as a person.

And he would not like it when she did it again the next time that she sees him because she sure as hell wants to try that again and the next time she will be prepared for it. She was not that kind of thief that would steal another girl's boyfriend but since it was not official or anything from what she could tell there would be no harm in a little kiss here and there between Heists and others places that she might hunt him down or not.

She could help but like her lips and smile at the thought of it.

"Huh ! " she said looking around.

He was gone and so was his cup of coffee.

The question on her lips was she going to Detective hunting chasing?

And what was she going to call this Detective ?


	13. Chapter 13

Trailing through the snow going Detective hunting…searching/maybe rescue ? She could not help but be surprised when she found a red love heart attached to her back and she could only think of the one person that could have possibly have done this.

"Akako!" she said grudgingly.

Akako was casting one of her twisted spells on her again that would have been for revenge probably for the teeny, tiny prank that she had pulled on Hakuba and it had also happened hit Akako and made her look like a chicken.

Or she was still mad at her for the whole thing where Kaitou Kid really is not a guy that so she can mind control a guy into being her manservant. There was no way that she was going to worship Akako if she was male or female she knew it in her gut that this was something that could not be possible, even by magic or curse.

Akako had definitely, definitely placed a curse on her but she had no idea what it was or how it was going to affect her but she could not be bothered with it right now.

Another blood spell put on her that she would later break again like she did with all the other ones that she had broken. But with this one it felt different and was acting different because she was not in pain and no one was acting weird. The only real difference in behaviour and odd thing to happen today was…

Oh Crap !

Had Akako cursed her to fall in love with the first, no second person that she kissed ?

Or would it be more twisted and be that she fell in love with the first detective that she saw or really kissed ?

Or it had to be something like that because this was something that she did not typically do. No, this was something that HE did not do because Kaitou Kid was no love struck teenage girl that goes weak at the knees for some cute guy and falls madly I love with the first cute guy that she sees. Even if he tastes better chocolate and was hotter than any guy she had met. He was physically hot when she touched him, and her hands were still hot from just touching him and he even warmed her up and that was not an easy thing to do. He also had an ass that was…She shook her head and decided that she was Kaitou Kid right now.

She had to put all this behind her/him right now because she had to find out exactly what the detective knew and just how much he knew. Because if this detective was as half as good as they say and then she was doomed because unlike Tantei-Kun all the adults in the world would believe what he had to say and follow his lead.

The Detective easily left a trail with his footprints, and she could still hear the faint groins of him in pain. But with the snow picking up with the wind getting heavier and it getting colder it was going to be much harder to conceal herself and find him at the same time.

* * *

"Shinichi !"

Crap !

She did not need to turn around to see whose voice that was and what direction it was coming from. Though she did look back to see that they were only her footprints left lying in the snow and they were the same size as Kudo Shinichi's and it was obvious what was going happen next.

She was going to have to ether hide in the snow. Make a disguise within seconds. Pretend to be the detective again, and that would lead to even much more trouble. Or she could be Aoko or herself she did not know what the best option was so she did the only thing that she could think to do.

* * *

RUN !

And it was even worse because the Mouri girl was chasing after her and she looked determined. It was by far scarier and worse than being chased by the Taskforce something that she would rather be doing now rather than this.

And then she fell on something, falling as if she was falling comically on a banana peel and slipped right into an ice rink. She and one of her mortal enemies were right in the middle of it, and she was going to be in a lot of pain and in trouble in she was caught. But at least this way she knew that she had gotten away from the Mouri girl who was currently being chased by children that were pleading with her to go the Hospital something that she had almost forgotten to do in the first place.

Wobbly legs and a lot of falling over herself on the ice later and she were back off the ice safe from the danger of her own clumsiness. And that thing she had tripped over and caused all of this was a jacket of all things.

The jacket was curious, but she had no time to look it at because her doves were coming towards her and quick with the diamonds that they had stolen from the police station. She had barely had to lift a finger, and the job was done because all she had to do was enter the police station with her doves and let them do the rest. Of course she would give them full credit but no one else would know that they did it.

And right now the police and Hakuba would be finding out that they were stolen and getting her little notice. It would also not belong until Hakuba puts the pieces together and he will have a new in the Mouri girl, which was something not looking forward to at all.

She would also be meeting up with Jii and be having a miniature Heist to get the other diamond that Kaiotu Kid had promised to steal. And it would be all thanks to Hakuba that it would be so easily to steal in the first place.

And there was some research that needed to be done on a certain someone and plans that needed to be planned for the next time that she would see him again because this was one Detective/boy that she was interested in and was not go any time soon.

She gave up looking for the detective and decided that she was going to visit her little detective after all and she could steal the other diamond later on just like she had planned and still planning. And another that she needed to visit soon.

* * *

He was cold and back in the Hospital coughing.

He was Edowaga Conan again.

And for the first time he could not be more relived in his life because right now he could not believe what just happened and he did not want to face the consequences that would come with it. He could not help but imagine Ran kicking him or throwing him into something when she finds out what happened. And he did not know what would be worse if Hattori or Haibara found out but he knew by far the worst would be when his Mum would figure it out somehow.

Right now all he wanted to do was sleep and send Haibara on her way. Someone who could not help but take samples before she left and wanted to ask him some detailed and encrusting question which he would have to answer later if this information would help and lead to a permanent cure.

"I am here to see my cousin. You know the kid with glasses" said a voice echoing the hallway.

He knew that voice because that voice belonged to him because it was his voice.

And for the first time in history he was afraid to face his rival. And afraid what was going to happen if Ran found out because he was already imagining the pain by flinching at thought of it. He knew that Ran would definitely be suspicious the next time that she saw or heard Shinichi on the phone because she could always tell when there was something wrong or when he was hiding.

But the thought of Sonoko finding out could be potentially worse because she was a fan and so was her uncle. Sonoko would be mad at thought of him not kissing anyone other than Ran and made that she was not the one that had received a kiss from KID herself. And he knew that Sonoko would not even care if she had found out the fact that KID was female and not make like everyone had thought. Also if Jirochiki and Nakamori found out he had the felt that they would be using Shinichi as bait and not in the good way. They already had the habit of involving Conan in Heists to capture KID in their plans and not even asking for his permission.

Haibara was already suspicious when he came back to Hospital and could tell that there was something off when he had told her that he did not have the time to speak to Ran. Haibara wanted to know why he was so red and heavily sweating. The evil little scientists had some test to run and he was not in the mood right now because he needed to think and he needed that time to be alone.

He knew one this that he was not going to tell Hattori what happened because he knew that if he did Hattori would not let it go and tease him like he did when he found out he told Ran how he truly felt. And he knew Hattori this was something that he would somehow let slip in a conversation or be overheard by Kazuha in a private conversation.

But he was wondering what the hell KID was even doing here ? He had not heard that there was any Heists or notices in the news or from Sonoko. So either KID had been doing some recon before he planned his Heist or she was here as a civilian, nearby and staying within the area. Likely KID in her civilian identity was staying a hotel nearby and now was the best chance for him to find out who or where KID was.

He would do the research in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

The Next day

The Mouri's had just left the Hospital with the noisy little brats, going back to the Hotel to pack their bags so that they could head home. Soon they would all be collecting Tantei-Kun from the Hospital and maybe they would get up to some mischief somehow before they left that might involve another murder or some other case.  
She just knew that there had to be some trouble that they would get into because good luck was not Tantei-Kun's best charm that one belongs to her.

She was hoping that the pint-sized Detective would be out of the woods from the avalanche that had fallen on him because if he could survive that then he could survive anything. This would mean that nothing could kill him and that he was immortal or had something like nine lives but a lot fucking more than that. He definitely was a black cat in his past life and brought that bad luck back with him in his next life because for someone so small and young they really had a hell of a bad luck.

His strange bad luck and her good luck combined would be one weird combination. It was a weird one, but she could not bother to over think me because that was too much brainpower that she could use for something else and it was rather boring assessing every little detail.

She had spent most of the night watching what was going on at the police station, and she was not a happy camper. Hakubastard had been talking to the Mouri girl for a long time, and he was able to put the pieces together in no time at all. He knew that Kaitou Kid was the one that kissed her and that KID had pretended to be Kudo Shinichi for a diversion and use to his advantage.

She had been found out and it was not fair. She really wanted to see the look Kudo's face when he finds out not only did she kiss him but she also kissed the Detective's girlfriend. Hopefully, he would not think too much of that kisses that amazing and beautiful kiss that tested so sweet and innocent that she just had to have more. But she could not have any more kisses unless she had to use them as a distraction a way to exit if she had to.  
The Mouri girl was an alright kisser too.

Though she was still rather ticked off that he did not even arrest or try to capture Kaitou Kid at all like all the other Detectives that she came across, it was just so annoying. He just walked away from her without eve say "Goodbye" to her and just her, he just left her standing there like an idiot and she stupidly followed/chased after him. Of all things to happen in the world that she never thought a thief chasing after a Detective was not even on the list of things that could happen.

* * *

"Baka thief" she said to herself because that was what she was and there was no denying it.

The Detective pulled a disappearing act on her, and she was impressed because she did not know where he disappeared to. Though it was impressive trick she did not know when he would return and it was going to be annoying waiting to find out how he did it and why he left his coat behind. It was annoyingly impressive, and this is how Detectives must feel when Kaitou Kid does the same to them.

And she was waiting for is magnificent return. And she would make Hakuba be the beautiful magician's assistant. He would wear the stockings with the fishing net with the sparkly nine inch high heels and of course the sparkly dress. She was still unsure about the hair, with or without a hat. There definitely has to nail polish, glitter and lots of glue that she would have to use a lot of glue to make it all work. But first she would have to get the two Detectives in the same room at the time that she wanted them in the same room. First she would need to have the perfect bait, and she could already be that bait, she just needed the perfect outcome to happen.

But the thought of what Tantei-Kun would do was far more terrifying and that was something that she did not want to see. After all he had kicked her with a soccer ball right out of the window and crashing right onto the ground. It was the most painful trip of a lifetime or so she thought at the time because after that there was the little incident with motorbike where it went up in flames and crashed right to the ground. Singeing her at the same time and losing a large chunk of her hair and losing her eyebrows at the same time.

But at least he was amused and smiled at her 'getting away' on her glider just on time so that. And then there was the time that she tasered him unconscious and then he got his sweet revenge on her. And she ended up losing five pounds running through the woods for hours while being chased and still having a sore behind at the same time.

After all this it was time that she had finally learned her lesson or so she thought because she did not know how Tantei-Kun was going to react to the news of this. Kaitou Kid his favourite nemesis kissing his nee-chan and his obvious teacher/detective that taught him everything that he knew.

How could she be scared of a pint-sized kid with glasses ?

Well, magicians were afraid of nothing and neither were thieves because they both lived for the unknown and the excitement of it all. But if even an avalanche could not stop this Detective then there would be nothing to stop him in the future because he would be indestructible or he already was.

Maybe it was not too late to leave, and she could even see the Detective another day or another time when he would not be so mad at her. And the other one as well might be still in town and she could not really face either of them right now scared that her poker face would break in two or shatter into a million pieces.

She really needed to return the souvenir/gift that was meant for Kudo Shinichi and not her by accident. She was not a permanent, and she was going to return the gift to him personally and to do that she would have to find him first.  
This was tormenting her, and she did not know what she was going to do. All she knew that she was dressed as a nurse and that she was making her way to Tantei-Kun's room right now and other rooms giving out chocolate pudding.  
Ran needed tell someone what happened with her and Shinichi kissing. Well,she thought it was Shinichi at the time and at the same time she did not know if it was Shinichi because she was hoping that it was. But when Hakuba had broken the news to her that it was Kaitou Kid and not Shinichi she was mad.

* * *

Kaitou Kid had stolen her first kiss a kiss it was supposed to be with Shinichi just like she always pictured. He had taken something from her, and it was something that she could never get back and she wanted to break every muscle in lips for this because this was something that she could never get back. It would never be a secret that she and Shinichi would experience together.

And KID had taken Shinichi's gift that she worked so hard to work out what would be the best souvenir for him so that she could finally confess her feeling to him.  
She was going to kill KID.

She would have to speak to the person that she knew would have the best opportunity to capture KID and that would have to be Hakuba Saguru.  
She was not getting Conan involved because she did not want to put him in danger again. She was going to have to keep a much closer eye on him and make sure that he did not get into anymore trouble. He needed more structured and supervision from someone to keep an eye on him when she was not around to do it he was getting worse than Shinichi and her Dad.

Hakuba was also a Detective and he seemed more matured and put together than most people her age. He was more mature than Hattori and Shinichi at times acted rather childish. And Conan liked him and he seemed like he would be a good role model for Conan and give them both some pointers. She also liked that he did not get into the kind of trouble like the Detectives in her life and he could do the same for Conan.

Yeah, she was going to talk to Hakuba and make sure that he keeps Kaitou Kid as far away from her and Conan as possible. And make sure that he is arrested and sent to jail for the rest of miserable life.

"Kaitou Kid" Ran muttered angrily and cracking her knuckles together.


	15. Chapter 15

The next time that he has a Heist or just happens to mysteriously appear out of nowhere, like magic into his life and unravel the structure of his life. Right now he was smart enough to know that he could not face him (or rather her) right now without ripping that monocle off her face to look into the eyes of the person that just stolen his first kiss and demanded answers of why he was kissed. Although he could not take the risk that Kaitou Kid would start to get curious on why Conan was the one asking the question instead of Shinichi about the kissing situation. He could not take the risk of Kaitou Kid finding out his secret because he knew the thief would hold it over his head and use it against him. He had to get his revenge.

Kaitou Kid.

He could not sleep with his unfinished business and thoughts the thoughts that were crossing his mind. Pictures and images that he could not get rid of and the smells and tastes from before that were still dug into his brain. He was going to be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life by this incident.

He only ever thought as KID as one individual out of respect to the thief, a rather spoke but unspoken gentlemen's agreement between the both of them. It was rare that he ever let the criminal or suspects go after he had solved the mystery/case that led to the truth and KID was a regular in these circumstances.

This was now the third time that he had a run in with Kaitou Kid that it was not a Heist or an involvement in a particular circumstance that was directly pointed to the thief. This occasion was the first that he had run into the thief as himself, Kudo Shinichi and it would be the last for quite some time.

Undressing male police officers, the thought of it now made him realise just how much a pervert she could be and a little self-conscious because of his current circumstances. What happened with Sera and Sonoko now seemed irrelevant now or rather lesser than it seemed at the time.

* * *

"Conan-Kun, isn't it?

"Huh?"

He snapped out of his thoughts to realise the nurse was standing right in front of him, with his charts ready to check him out.

"Y-yeah, sorry," he said nervously and apologetically.

The nurse smiled politely and patiently at him, as she began to do her inspection of him. She took his temperature, and other various duties that had to be checked off the list before he was let go.

"I heard you were quite the Hero" said the Nurse tucking him in.

He just nodded when she started to fluff his pillow and tucking him in making the bed ready for him to sleep him.

"Hmm, "he just nodded.

He soon started to fall asleep when the last thing he noticed was the nurse taking his temperature and listening to his heartbeat with an unusual smile on her face.

* * *

Later he then woke with a room with The Junior Detective League and a room filled with flowers. Only later did he know that there was a single flower with a tag attached on it with a certain signature and message telling him of how he was stupid and a hero at the same time. Also, there was a comparison from the author to himself noting their similarities and going on about how he was an artist with the snow.

Kaitou Kid

Kaitou Kid was in his hospital room and dressed as a nurse, and he did not even realise until it was too late. This was causing him another headache because of the stupid thief and everything that had happened in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

She had checked up on a certain Detective and for someone that had a mountain fall on top of him, he was doing just fine. A little too fine if someone had to ask. She had survived a bullet to the heart out of sheer luck and where a certain pocket had been placed.

She was holding yet another diamond in her hand that she had acquired/stolen as Kaitou Kid again and so easily this around. It was getting easier and easier each Heist that KID did and the police were/are more predictable than ever. Basically, they should just leave the windows open for KID to get through and just let KID take/borrow for the diamond for the short time that is needed for it to be given back. Then again that would be too boring and there would not be any fun in that at all and there had to be fun or there would be no point in being Kaitou Kid at all.

She might as well been the garden-variety kind of thief that just steals it when no one is looking and do it all in black, when no one was looking and maybe make a mess while doing it. Or steal/borrow it without anyone ever knowing that it was taken in the first place and just put it back like it was never taken in the first place.

But doing a Heist was at least better than doing homework and was great exercise instead of having to gym in school a class that she tends to skip the opportunity that there is an open window to skip out of. And it was helping hone her skills as a magician up to date and fresh and not out of date like other tricks that are.

She turned the diamond around and around gazing at it in the light turning it around as she gazed it in the reflective light that it was giving off when she put it up to the full moon. Another bright and shiny diamond another one that is not Pandora.

Tantei-Kun was avoiding her.

He had not been to any of her Heists in a very long time.

He was so avoiding her it was annoying.

Heists in Beika were too boring without Tantei-Kun that it was well boring. And they needed to be fun again, so Tantei-Kun had to go to her Heists and that was final, he was going and somehow she would make him be there.

She had to find a way to get him and Kudo Shinichi to come to his Heists.

Kaitou Kid would be the host of a legendary Heist. A Heist to end all of Heists. A heist to see to which one of her Detectives was the best and the greatest Detective of them all, one that would earn the name of Meitantei. Although she did sometimes use that for Tantei-kun, but Detectives need their official titles and she needed a challenge. Plus she also needed a good Heist and a good reason to harass to Detective of the East and this was the best bait that she could find. Herself/Himself.

First thing she had to do was get in contact with certain family that was just as obsessed with catching Kaitou kid as Nakamori and his clumsy Taskforce members were. Every Detective that has come across Kaitou Kid is transfixed and gets that feeling in their gut and annoying determination to catch KID. Like he is something of prey, when in reality it is the Detective that his the prey and he is the hunter that just catches them for fun and then eventually let's them go, unharmed of course.

* * *

She had her eyes on a certain deer that she wanted to catch and eventually release, this special deer that was said to be hard to outsmart and catch. A very handsome deer with doe eyes but also fierce or would it be an Owl that she was after instead ?

She looked at the souvenir that was meant for the Detective from his (maybe) girlfriend, and it did remind her of the Detective. It was a token of her love and her affection to try and show how she felt for him. But if she could take a mere thing like this from her and so easily then she could lose other things, without even noticing until it was too late.

Was she actually thinking about stealing a Detective ?

Well she would just have to get him to come to another location or better yet another Heist and it had to be spectacular before she could make her mind up. For all she knew she was under one of Akako's spell and what she was feeling was not real and just something that she had conjured up. An evil spell that would force her to fall in love Detective of all people, she shivered at the thought of that it could possibly have been Hakubastard.

Her stomach was aching and if she thought of this anymore she would vomit at the thought of being in love with him. She would rather have the Taskforce dog pile up on her or be arrested by Nakamori than have hot and fluffy feelings for Hakuba.

Speaking of Hakuba, the arrogant prick had fallen for her trap and had a brought the jewel practically to her and soon it would be hers.

It would be an early his Christmas present to her.

She never did have a Heist where she got to have fun and have a little fun afterwards.

KISS

KISS

KISS

She really should return the owl to its proper owner. After all Kaitou kid always returns, what is not his and this was something that she really wanted to return, personally. One more stolen kiss and she would truly know if she was under a spell or not belonging to Akako or the Detective himself.

But she really would have to keep away from the Mouri girl who was more than mad right now because she had stolen her first kiss. A first kiss that also happened to be hers but you could also count that as Kaitou kid instead of herself.


End file.
